Search for the past through the present
by misty.sessy28
Summary: past taken away the journey to find his past through the present. "please review for a friend" worth the read story better then summary
1. prologe

**please review he is wanting to know how the stroy is going**

**Prologue**

In the days of old when kings ruled the land and wars were won at the tip of a sword. I hatched a full-blooded dragon in the West Elven Kingdom of Syvland where the wise and knowledgeable elves live, ruled over by Gizby Darling, who is at war. The Tri-King was fighting a losing battle, but soon the tides of war will finally tip in his favor.

**T**hroughout my youth, I was raised a half elf half dragon. My mother Darastrix of the gold dragon clan, and my father Vanderlanthas Falconheart met shortly after the tragic death of my blood father Aurix and they had fallen in love. However, it was not in her nature to deceive, but she felt that it was in the best interest of her child she had not told my father what she was. To get the heat needed from it my mother hid my egg placed under the forge my father used. My father started to grow concerned that my mother would disappear at night with no word. One night he followed her down to the cellar then she was gone he searched the walls and came to find that there was a door that lead up as he continued forward it got hot, as he reached an open room he found a gold dragon heating an egg. My father spun on his heels, and ran back to the forge and grabbed a blade and ran back to the room. When he returned he found my mother in front of the egg. My father said. "Move so I can destroy that abomination." My mother said. "I cannot allow you to kill my child." My father retorted. "Your child? Explain yourself why are you here and how can that thing being your child?" My mother then explained what she was and why she was there.

**A** year later the egg had begun to hatch, from the egg came a wyrmling. My father said. "Since the father was killed I will be a father to it." My mother said. "Thank you Vanderlanthas he will need a father, but at this moment I need to take him to Gardon so he can learn to be a dragon then he can come back to you." My father responded back. "How long will that be Darastrix?" she answered. "Until he is five years old that would be the equivalent to a seven year old human, so I will take him and teach him the ways of dragons, then you take him and teach him the elven way of life." My father said. "Very well from now and forevermore he will be known as Dracolanin Falconheart. Dracolanin Falconheart is my name, and this is my story.

**D**uring the seven human years, my mother taught me the way of dragons and the abilities of a dragon. I mastered my abilities and developed a few that no other dragon could do. Then my father came and brought me to Ryden and it was there that he had shown me the way of the sword and the elven way of life. My father was strict and vary stern in my studies and training. He expected nothing but perfection, failure never allowed. I know that he loved me, but he also resented me for I was not his. I never knew my blood father, but still Vanderlanthas raised me as his own. I have adapted to the worlds of dragons and elves.

One day I left Ryden for Syvland to check on my father estates there. When I arrived, greeted by guards, and asked what my business was in the city. After a short time, the guards were satisfied and sent me on my way. I was hungry from my journey and thirsty, so I went to the nearest inn. The sign above it said, "The Gold Dragon Inn". When I entered a nine-foot ogre said, "Check weapons at door." I looked at him and said. "No." He then grabbed me by my tunic and raised me off the floor. I then grabbed his wrist and squeezed crushing all the bones in his wrist, while yelling in pain he dropped me. I looked back at him and said. "Remember next time not to touch me for it will not be your wrist it will be your neck." I turned and went to the bar.

**A** barmaid with purple hair and eyes where the color of that of an amethyst gem and she was wearing vary unusual clothing came to me and said. "Greetings my name is Ammie I own this establishment, did you harm my door man?" Without speaking a word through my lips, I mentally said. "_The same way you can Amethyst dragon."_ With a surprised look upon her face and a nervous voice, she asked. "How did you know?" I answered. "I could see what you are through your eye for we are alike, but enough with that may I have a mug of dragons blood please?" She turned and grabbed a mug a poured a deep dark red liquid in to it, and just as she brought me the mug I heard a voice from the door. "What has happened Phillie?" The voice asked. Crying and writhing in pain, he pointed to me with his good hand. She said. "Damn outsiders. I will deal with that idiot for you Phillie." With a gentle touch, she had healed him, and then she came over to me and asked. "Do you wish to try on me what you had done to him?" I answered assertively. "If you know what is best for you, you will depart from my presence and move to another part of the Inn." She replied." You dare insult me then you order me to do something!" The few people that where in the Gold Dragon Inn started to duck under tables and behind the bar. Ammie said. "Do you know of whom you are speaking to?" I answered. "Yes, a pathetic little mage who seeks to make a name for herself." Ammie responded to the mages defense. "She is no little mage for she is the head of the mages guild. Her name is Samalinda." "Ammie there is no need to defend me, if he wishes to die that is his choice." Samalinda remarked. I turned to face her and said. "Since you do not value your life we shall continue this fracas to the final stupidity that which will be you death will take place in an area of my choosing." I then got off my stool and headed out of the Inn Samalinda not far behind Ammie behind her.

**W**e shortly came to a clearing in the forest nearby the city I turn to Samalinda and said. "This is my final warning if you truly value your life you will stop this futile attempt to seek retribution and go in peace." Just as I finished she threw a fireball at me It had hit me square on the chest. A second or two passed then she threw another fireball I caught in my hand and crushed it. The look of frustration and anger started to show upon her face then from her staff a bolt of lightning shot forward at me, bouncing off like a ray of light off a mirror I walked towards Samalinda. I looked her dead in the eyes and said. "Playtime is over." I jumped back and changed to my dragon form. I looked down at her anger and frustration disappeared and replaced with fear. Out of fear, she invoked the strongest bolt of lightning as she possibly could, but it just bounced off my breast, while picking Samalinda up I said. "I have had enough of this." I placed her in my mouth and swallowed. After two hours of being in pain, I vomited up the staff that was on the left hand of Samalinda however, there was nothing left of Samalinda but a bone that fused to the staff. As I was reverting to my Elven form Ammie picked up the staff of Samalinda, I asked. "Where are you taking her staff?" Ammie answered. "To Hal the high cleric of the city." I asked. "May I join you?" She answered. "Of course, after all this is your doing."

**I** followed Ammie to the temple when we got to the door I chose to knock. A few moments past then the door opened and revealed an old man. "Hello? Can I help you?" the man asked. Ammie answered. "Psycho is Hal in?" he answered. "The Pope? Hmm. Let me think… Yep the Pope was in the privy this morning." Ammie said. "Psycho no, is he able to help me?" He replied. "Oh I will go get him." Then he closed the door. I said. "Great what do we do now?" Ammie answered. "Nothing I just have to knock again." I asked. "What? Knock again? The idiot shut the door did you not just see." She answered. "Yes I did, Psycho… His mind is not sound unlike yours and mine." She then turned and knocked on the temple door. Again, Psycho answered. "Hello Ammie please come inside." Ammie said. "Thank you Psycho we appreciate it."

**W**e entered the temple and headed to the main chapel of the Gods, as we walked through the chapel there were altars of various Gods ranging from Zeus to Bridgett to the dark dragon queen to Paladine. A young man stood at one altar. Ammie said. "Greetings Hal." The man turned and greeted Ammie. "Hello Ammie no problems getting in I hope." Ammie shook her head no. Hal said. "I am glad, so what can I do for you this day?" She answered. "We need you to perform a resurrection spell." Hal asked. "On whom may I ask?" Ammie answered. "Sam, she and my brother here had a little problem." Hal turned to me and asked. "She is the head of the mages guild how were you able to defeat her and all her abilities?" I answered. "You will find out soon enough." I turned to Ammie and said. "Ammie I wish for you to return and tend to your Inn, however when I get there you and I shall have a talk. In the mean time I will wait her for Samalinda to be revived." She answered. "Very well I will see you then." As Ammie, left Hal began the resurrection spell. After many hours, the body of Samalinda was back as it was before our altercation. An hour later, she was breathing, Hal said. "It will be a short while before she awakens." I replied. "Thank-you I will remain here until she comes to, if you have other duties to tend to you can do so." Hal said. "Very well be sure that Sam regains her strength before she tries to move." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

**I** watched and waited then a scream came from Samalinda. I stepped to her side she was shaking her head asking repeatedly. "Where is he?" I took a cloth, wiped the sweat from her brow, and said. "If it is I you seek I am right here Samalinda, but please do not stand for you are weak and need to regain your strength." I helped her up to a seated position and gave her some water. She then asked. "How did you? How could you? How?" I answered. "Shall we leave this discussion until we are in you tower." She just shook her. I said. "Now I will carry you back to your tower there will be no arguing for you are too weak to walk you barely can speak." Again, she just shook her head. I then took an arm and placed it around my neck and then gently picked her small body up and carried her to the mages tower she laid her head upon my chest and fell asleep. When we reach the door to the tower, an ability that no other dragon could use I performed and knocked on the door. The slot in the door opened. "Yes. What do you need?" I said. "I am Dracolanin Falconheart and I have Samalinda here and she is unconscious and needs rest." The door swung open, and as I stepped through, I was instantly in the living quarters of someone I laid Samalinda on the bed in the room. As I place her head on, the pillow she awoke from her slumber. I looked around for a glass so she could drink, and came upon a cup with hot tea. I picked the cup up, brought it to her, and said. "Sip for it is hot." She said in a raspy voice. "Thank you. How did you…?" I said. "My lady you never knew who or what you were facing, due to my ability to change forms, so you never knew my weaknesses and I apologize for what I did, it was an action that was uncalled for. I know I cannot change what I did all I can ask and hope for is forgiveness." Samalinda said. "No, it is I who should be forgiven. I have seen the

error of my ways I see that I am far too confident of my abilities, for instance. My staff and my spell casting through it I take them for granted too much." I said. "You are forgiven. Samalinda I was wondering if there was some way that I can aid the king in this war?" She answered. "Yes I can arrange a meeting for you to speak with him. From now on if you will do me a kind favor and call me Sam, now go to The Gold Dragon Inn for I am sure you a famished after waiting for so long for me to come around." I said. "Very well farewell my lady." I bowed and left the room.

**W**hen I passed through the doorway, I was instantly outside. As I walked back to The Gold Dragon Inn I kept getting the feeling of people looking at me and I could hear the whispers of others condemning me and praising me for what I did to Sam both of which made me feel even more guilty for what I had done to her. A child tugged on my tunic and asked. "You really hurt Lady Sam?" I said. "Boy go to your mother you should not ever talk to a stranger." I pressed on towards The Gold Dragon Inn.

**W**hen I got to the Inn Phillie said. "Check weapons… Oh, it is you. Hurt me not, Ammie say you keep your weapons." I said. "Thank you Phillie." I then went to the bar and got the attention of Ammie, when she came to me I said. "Ammie we are in need of a discussion." She answered. "Very well come with me." I hopped over the bar and followed Ammie into her office. As I closed the door, she asked. "What is it that you wish to discuss? I asked. "Why did you refer to me as your brother? For I am not your brother we share not the same mother." She answered. "We are dragons and all dragons come from one dragon, so in essence we are all brothers and sisters. Yet I have noticed that you do not conform to the likes of other dragons. It is very confusing you act like an elf yet at the same time you act like a dragon. My only conclusion is that you are a half dragon half elf." I said confirming her conclusion. "That I am. I am a half Elven-dragon, your confusion is rightly so I try to be more Elven while in the city, but outside the city walls I try my best to be both out of respect for my parents. Hearing the clatter of dishes and voices of conversations, I said. "I will leave you to tend to your customers." I left her office and went back to where I was sitting. A good deal of time passed when I heard a voice say. "We are looking for Dracolanin Falconheart" I did not answer, and then one came up to me and said. "Are you not Dracolanin Falconheart?" Looking straightforward, I said. "That I may be yet again I may not, but is it not proper to introduce yourself before inquiring about a person?" the man said. "Are you or are you not Dracolanin Falconheart?" I answered. "That may depend upon who is asking for him." The man grabbed me by the shoulder, spun me around, and said. "Enough with this game I grow tired of your insolence." He started to raise a hand with a dagger in it when a voice came from the door. "Put the dagger down private." he sheathed his dagger as instructed. The man who spoke came to me and said. "Forgive his rudeness he is still new. I am Lieutenant Talonguard Swordworthy, and you are Dracolanin Falconheart are you not?" I answered. "That has yet to be determined. What is it that you are seeking him out?" Talonguard answered. "The king wishes to have an audience with him. So I will ask again are you or are you not Dracolanin Falconheart?" I answered. "That I am. Word to the wise, it would be best if you explain why you are in search of a person." He said. "I will keep that in mind for days that are yet to come." I got up and walked out with them, as we walked I asked. "Talonguard are you not a Duke? He answered. "That I am, but I am a normal elf I have no need for a polished title as such. I am just like you." I said. "I am not a normal elf for I do not brand the natural appearance of an elf, but fear not Talongaurd more shall be revealed in due time." He said. "Very well but please call me Talon." I said. "As you wish." **W**e had arrived at the palace gates within a few minutes of leaving the Gold Dragon Inn. Atop the gate said "_**Gizby Darling the Tri-King**__._" As we passed through the gates, the guards stationed there saluted Talon as he walked by them. A couple of guards opened the doors leading into the main hall Talon stopped me and said. "Wait here the doors on the right will open and they will call you in." It was not vary long that the doors opened and a loud thunderous voice came. "_King Gizby will now hear Dracolanin Falconheart."_ As I entered, I saw Talon facing the king. I pressed on forward, stood next to Talon, and bowed to the king. The king began to speak. "Draco I have heard you wish to aid my kingdom, and I have also heard what you did to Sam not an easy feat for a single person, but seeing that you are more unique than any one person made it easy for you." I asked. "You know what I am?" The king answered. "That I do and due to that fact, only Samalinda, Julius, Ammie, my wife Wishinggem, her brother Shadowhawk, and myself only know of your secret and I give you my word neither one of us will exploit you gifts, but please do not kill Sam again." I said. "I am sorry, but as I told her, she did not know who or what she was combating with. I do understand why she was angry it was because I had hurt a friend and she was just defending his honor. I will apologize to him the next I see him." The king said. "Be sure that you do. Phillie is a good man though he lacks much in common sense. Now that is over, let us move on to more pressing matters, Sam has informed me that you wish to aid me and so I have a mission for you to partake. The Drow have kidnapped our master smith. Spies have reported that he is in the heart of Wargothdore making armor and weapons. His name is Balord, and you should know that he is Drow." I said. "If he is a Drow. Do you not think that he may have gone freely with them?" Gizby answered. "Balord does not believe in Lolth the spider goddess, he had defected from her many years ago. He does not like the Drow race even though he is of their blood he has pledged to Eilistraee in defying the Drow godess. He came to me to fight the Drow by making weapons and armor of various types with magical properties, which is why they have taken him. Now go to his shop gather what you need. Talon shall go with you. I will tell Julius of your duties. Form the rest of your group and save him." Bowing I said. "As you wish you majesty."

**W**e left the Hall of Audience, exited the castle, and ventured back toward the Gold Dragon Inn when Talon pointed to a building with two guards at the door and said. That is Balords shop there we can find the weapons and armor that we would need. When we got to the door, the guards split to each side of the door to allow us to pass. Talon showed me to the swords he reached up and grabbed one and handed it to me I said. "This feel light what is with this?" He answered. "It is a sword of swiftness. Here take this one too it is a sword of sharpness it will cleave limps with one mighty swing." I said. "Thank you now lets us go to the Gold Dragon Inn we may find others who will join us."

**W**hen we got to the Gold Dragon Inn, we saw Phillie holding a man upside down by his ankle saying. "Check weapons at door!" I asked. "Phillie what are you doing?" He answered. Checking weapons." I said. "I want to talk to him so put him down nicely." Phillie said. "All right. Um… you ugly and smelly." Phillie started to chuckle. I said. "No, Phillie drop him." Phillie said. "All right" he dropped the man on his head. The young man said. "Ouch! Damn that hurts." I said. "You come with us, and leave your weapons with him." He did as I said, and we went to the back of the Inn and sat down at a small table. I said. "My name is Dracolanin Falconheart and this is Talongaurd Swordworthy. We have some questions for you first, what is your name?" He answered. "Connor Alexander Steelblade." Talon said. "I heard of you. You urinated on the city wall." Connor said. "Give me a break I had to relive myself quickly before I soiled my clothing." Talon said. "Could you not hold it until you had got to an Inn or use the woods nearby." Connor said. "I apologize, but what is it that you wished to talk about?" I said. "Yes, we do need to get to the bottom to the matters at hand. Do to your clothing I can assume correctly that you are a ranger are you not." He answered. "That I am." I said. "Well then do to your abilities, and we could use your talents." Connor asked. "Where are we heading?" Talon answered. "The lands of the Drow." Connor asked." Why there? What for?" I answered. "For the weapon smith Balord." Connors face turn red in anger then he asked. "The Drow took Balord?" Talon answered. "Yes, we have to save him and bring him back." A little voice asked. "Balord is gone? Can Bonkie go with to help?" I looked down to see a little pixie in bright flaring clothing. I asked. "And who is Bonkie?" The little pixie said. "I is Bonkie silly." I said. "Yes, on one condition no playing tricks on me or Talon." Speaking through my mind. "_Otherwise you will wish you had not done so." _By using my voice again, I asked. "Now Bonkie do you know any healers?" Bonkie answered. "Yes, Bonkie knows of one it is Hal." I looked at Bonkie with a stern face. Bonkie said. Yes, her name is Kristine Loveheart, and I also know some fighters their names are Keith Swiftblade and Luke Dieheart." I said. " Good, we will meet back here in an hour, Talon see if you can get word to the king inform him that we are in need a mage. Again, meet back here in one hour.

**A**fter the three left, I had got up from the table and went over to Phillie and he said. "Please do not hurt me." I said. "I am not going to hurt you, I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier you were just doing the job you are hired to do." Phillie said. "No problem." Then a hooded man walked right past Phillie. I said. "Stop and check your weapons." Phillie tapped me on the shoulder and said." He need no to check weapons." The man said. "Thank you Phillie" Then he walked away. I took a deep disappointed breath, just then I caught a familiar sent which was coming from the hooded man that I had stopped. I followed him to a big table in the back of the Inn. Real soft and low I whispered. "Your majesty?" He said. "Stop. Say not another word now sit. By now you know the scent of the Drow, by being at Balords correct?" I answered. "Yes, it is very distinct from all others scents." He said. "Look around and smell every now and again, from now on when you see me like this you will address me as Omzig." It was then I caught a thick scent, the scent that I got from Balords I softly said. "One or more Drow are here be ready." I got up and followed the scent to and empty table, as I turned around I saw movement by Omzig. Without being obvious, I moved back toward Omzig. While swinging my sword I yelled. "DUCK OMZIG!" My sword whistled through the air, as Omzig ducked I connected with the neck of a Drow assassin the head fell to the floor. Everyone in the bar gasped in shock at the sight. Omzig said. "Thank you now stand back for even in death they can still kill, I will show you what I mean." With his sword, he moved the cloak of the Drow revealing a leather whip and said. "See the whip? I want you to sever the ends off with your sword." When I brought my sword near it, the seven strands of leather started to move like snakes, and with six swings, I severed all seven strands. Omzig said. "Now Talon said you are in need of a mage, well I do not have one. However I do have two, one is a straight mage the other is an elemental mage, and he controls fire and wind. They will be here shortly, but now let us remove the rings and belt from the body of that assassin." "I will do that Omzig." A voice came. Omzig said. "Ah Sam so good of you to come thank you for your offer could you identify the rings and belt and give them to Draco no matter what they are as long as they can help him?" Sam nodded in agreement. Right behind Sam stood a man and woman. Sam said. "Let me introduce Coranthalas and Laura


	2. Chapter 1

chapter1

Firehawk. Coranthalas, Laura this is Dracolanin Falconheart. The Firehawks said hello. I asked. "Have you been informed to what it is that we undertaking?" Coranthalas answered. "That Sam has done so, and my sister and I are at your service." Bonkie came in and said. "Draco! I got them." And in a loud booming voice. "_**And here they are entering the Gold Dragon Inn at a combined weight of two hundred five pounds. Keith Swiftblade and Luke Dieheart, The fighters.**_" I looked at Bonkie who was smiling, I said. "Was the really necessary?" Bonkie said. "I was trying to be cute." Just then, Connor and Talon came in with a female behind them. Talon said. "Draco, this is Kristine Loveheart." I said. "Greetings and welcome I am sure that Connor and Talon has informed you of what is going on." She said. "Yes they have and it is an honor to help Balord." Omzig said. "Good now that you have your party together, Sam has some rings and a belt for you." She had given us two rings or protection, two rings of cats speed, a ring of wizardry, and a belt of wizardry. Omzig said. "Talon I have something for you, and I think you will recognize it." He pulled a beautiful three bladed long sword from his bag of holding. Talon said. "My Family sword! Can Sam identify it for me, so I know what it does?" Sam said. "I have already identified it, and here is the list of what it does." Talon said. "Thank you." Keith said. "I will arrange horses for our travel needs." I said. "There is no need for horses." Keith asked. "How are we going to get there without horses?" I asked. "Talon do you remember what we talked about when we first met?" Talon answered. "Yes. Why do you ask?" I said. "Come with me, and I will show you all why we do not need horses and how we are going to get there."

**T**hey all followed me out to the clearing in the forest. I turned to them and said. "This is how we are going to get there." Bonkie said. "By standing here?" I said. "No this is how." I then changed forms they all stepped back in fear and shock. Bonkie said. "You a dragon? Neat you are like…" I interrupted Bonkie. "No one is to know about whom you were about to say, and no one is to know that I am a dragon. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded in understanding. I said. "Now get on and we shall be on our way." Bonkie asked while stuttering. "May… May… May I… I… Sit on your head please? I… I can put a hammock between your horns and I will take it down when we land." I said. "Do not be afraid to ask a question of me. You all have nothing to be afraid from me for I will never harm you, and as for your question Bonkie no you may not, do you understand." He nodded his head. I said. "We will land a mile away from Wargothdore, so get on my back and we will go."

**E**veryone climbed up on to my back, I leaped into the air, and we were off to Wargothdore. Three minutes passed, and I said. "Hold on we are going to land shortly." We landed a little over a mile and I said. "Let us now prepare for what is to come." Everyone got off my back, and started to prepare then Bonkie asked. "You not going like that are you?" I answered. "No I am going to look like a Drow just as you are going to look." Everyone looked at me in confusion. I said. "There is no other way to get in, Laura Firehawk will you please step forth." As the shy elf came forward, I handed her a scroll and said. "I need you to cast this upon yourself and the others except for Bonkie I need you to be invisible, I need you up by me so you can tell me what you know of the Drow. Will you do this for me?" they both accepted the tasks that I had requested them. I then changed to the form of a Drow elf and said. "Bonkie and I will take point behind us I want Keith and Coranthalas and Laura and Kristine in the middle followed by Talon, Luke, and Connor I need you three in the back to protect the women and the other from any attacks from the rear." Just as I finished speaking, I had noticed movement behind us at a distance of one hundred to one hundred fifty yards. As the figure got closer and came into view

I prepared myself for a physical altercation, the figure was a female Drow elf. She came up to us and said. "Greetings, you are the ones who are going to save Balord Anvustrike are you not?" I answered." That has yet to be determined, but why is that any concern to you?" she answered as if she knew me for some time. "What is the matter with you? You have changed Draco. Have you lost all manors that your mother had taught you? I said. "Do not speak of my mother you do not know her. My mother is a great woman she had taught me much of who I am." She said. "Do you not mean she is a great dragon?" I said angrily. "Shut your mouth! You know nothing of me nor my mother, so do not speak to me as if you do." She said. "I do know you and your mother. Her name is Darastrix and you are Dracolanin Falconheart." I yelled "Stop! I do not know who you are. I have never met you in all my life." She said. Have you forgotten me? Have you forgotten your childhood?" I said. "I have not forgotten my childhood." She said. "Your father must have driven it from your memory. I said. "How dare you first you speak as if you know my mother and me, and now you attack my father with your words." She said. "I mean no disrespect and I mean no attack physical or other means upon one who is not here to defend them. Since you do not remember who I am, my name is Kristle Redheart. First of all I do need to speak to you alone Draco." I said. "Very well, everyone stay here keep watch should she attack me kill her and leave her carcass for the worms." They stood uncertain of reasoning for this woman to speak to me alone, but they stood ready to protect or defend me.

**W**e move thirty yards behind the group, I turn to Kristle and said. "What is that you wish to speak to me alone?" She said. "Your father, Vanderlanthas was very strict with you was he not?" I said. "This again, yes he was. He expected nothing but the best from me. I had to give my all and nothing less. He wanted a son that was perfect in every way, but I fell short. I am not a full-blooded elf I am a half-breed. He wanted me to be more elven than dragon, I feel he feared my dragon half due to the strength and power. I was his son nonetheless, so I did as he asked out of respect and honor." She said. "I understand a little more now, but how can you not remember me. We are more alike than you may think, but I have a task to ask of you." I asked. "Which is what?" she answered. "I need you to not tell your friends of what I truly am." I said you are a dragon I know it is your scent that gave you away." She said. "True that maybe, but I and a half Gold, and half…Red dragon." I said. "Gold and Red dragons do not mate together." She said. "True but the deceitful bastard took the form of the one my mother loved after he killed him. It was quite some time before I hatched that she found out what he was. She was instructed to destroy my egg by the council of dragons, but for the love in her heart, she could not destroy her own child. Your mother sympathized and felt her pain. I will tell you more later since you cannot remember, but I am here to help in any way I can." I grabbed off to my left, Bonkie was struggling to get free. I said. "You are not to speak a word of what you have just heard to anyone. Do you understand?" Bonkie said. "Yes, please do not hurt me I is not going to say anything." I said. "Let us not waste any more time, let us go, and save Balord." Kristle said. "I will be in the front with you." I asked. "Why do you wish to be at point with Bonkie and me?" she answered. "I can speak Drow, and the Drow are female dominant, so it would be more believable if I were in the front." I responded. "That is great for I cannot speak Drow and I did not know that females ruled over the males in their race." We walked back to the group they all relaxed, Laura had already casted the spell now they all looked like Drow elves. I said. "This is Kristle Redheart. We are going to take our leads from her she knows the Drow culture more than I or Bonkie."

**W**hen we got to the entrance there were two guards standing far enough in that light would not hinder their sight, one of the guards said. "Halt! Where are you coming from? Kristle answered in Drow. "We are coming with more information about the West Elven Kingdom." one of the guards said. "Good maybe we will finally get rid of that bastard Gizby. My mother is the one who stuck down his parents…Go ahead may Lolth be with you." We went in about one hundred yards and stopped, I said. "Guys wait here, Kristle come with me. We are going to have a little fun like we use to…where that came from. Any way come with me and walk quietly." We silently snuck up behind the guards, and I put my sword in the back of one Kristle did the same. I said. "If you say a word you both are dead." The guard said. "Even if you kill us you shall be hunted down like dogs." I said. "And that is different from what? For we are always hunted... She and I. well we are dragons." Kristle said. "Did you not say if they spoke a word they were dead?" I said. "That is right I did say that." laughing. "The Drow race is not very smart is it." Kristle said. "I guess not. It must be the lack of sun light." I said. "That must be true, well you did speak." After killing the guards, we then picked up the bodies, pulled them out into the open, and threw them high up the mountain, and then we turned around and went back to the group, along the way Kristle picked up what looked like a map and handed it to me. When we got back to the group I said." From the way, it looks on the map we are going down into the heart of Wargothdore the central city of the Drow community. Let us try to fit in as best as we can and save our friend Balord." We started down the tunnel, it was about thirty yards when Coranthalas said. "Draco I found a lift." We all got in the lift, while going down I noticed Bonkie snickering I said. What is so funny Bonkie?" He answered. "I set traps so should anyone try to alert others know that we are here." I said. "Well done. Now be quite."

**W**hen we got to the bottom, many Drow elves were scurrying about setting up for what look to be an invasion of some kind. It was just then I heard the sounds of metal being shaped with a hammer. We all exited the lift and spread throughout the cavern. I looked over the cavern and I saw a well-built Drow pounding upon a piece of metal shaping it into a sword, I knew at once that was Balord from the disgruntled look upon his face and the chains that he was bond to. I had Bonkie and Kristine follow me, the three of us made our way to the weapon smith I said. "Work faster you traitor!" I said with my mind. "_Balord we are from the Tri-Kingdom and we are here to get you out of this hell. Bonkie pick those locks and free him at once."_ Then a second later, I heard from the lift. "Intruders! Intruders!" I said. "Well so much for getting out of here without a fight. Bonkie get him free and get to the lift." Just then, six Drow came at me the closes one swung her sword and missed me by inches. I then turned toward them, used my breath weapon killing four, and mortally wounded the other two, at that moment Coranthalas yelled. "Draco get those guys and cover them!" I looked around to see where the others were I came to see Kristle covering them, out of nowhere a cyclone of fire appeared and it consumed everything and everyone including Coranthalas. The cyclone lasted for a minute then just as it appeared it disbursed just as quick. I yelled. "To the lift now go!" I heard a wisp of air as an arrow flying by my head. Connor yelled. "They are coming up the tunnel!" I yelled. "Kristle, Luke, and Laura get Balord out of here! Connor you should have a clean clear shot from there, Bonkie get more arrows for him when he is in need of them. Coranthalas stand by Connor and send them something hot and spicy. Talon and Keith stand on each side of the tunnel. Kristine be ready to heal, and when I say now get out of here and do not wait for me!" Just then, three Drow exited the tunnel Connor had shot one in the head, Talon and Keith had taken on the other two. Coranthalas sent a fireball shortly thereafter Keith and Talon had dispatched their foes. I yelled

"Go now get out go!" The rest of the group got into the lift Bonkie yelled. "What about you?" I answered. "Do not worry for me I shall be fine. Now go! Go now!" as the lift ascended seven Drow that looked like spiders were coming up the tunnel. With the speed of a spider, they surrounded me, they were all snarling, and one said. "Time for you to die." I replied. "This is how it is going to be? Well then, I will not keep you waiting. Come fight me if you wish, but it will be your death." One said. "Foolish worm we Driders shall tare you limb from limb." I growled. "Let us finish this." In an instant, I changed to my dragon form. One of the seven jumped upon my back and stabbed me with his sword hitting my lung. I swung my tail back and forth pushing the other, six back into the tunnel. They quickly got up and headed right back toward me, the one on my back was knocked off by something or someone. I could hear the sounds of fighting behind me, I knew due to the injury to my lung that my breath weapons strength had decreased even so I used it to kill the six coming up the tunnel. I then turned to the fighting behind me I saw Talon fighting it, The Drider was about to deliver a deathblow when Talon said. "You are not strong enough to kill me!" I saw the tip of Talons blade exit the back of the creature mortally wounding it. The creature said. "How could this be? How could you? I am the best of all Driders, how could I have failed." Then the Driders body fell to the ground lifeless with death, as I changed back to my elven form I said. "I thought I said not worry about me. Not to wait for me." Talon said. "My friend forgive me, for had I not interfered you would be lifeless just as that thing that is lying at your feet. You were outnumbered the odds were not quite in your favor." I said in pain and agony. "I thank you that you came back, but let us get back to the others"

**W**hen we got to the top, the others were waiting for us. Kristine ran to me and said. "You are wounded let me heal you." I said in pain. "Do not worry about me take care of Talon I will be fine I just need a few minutes. Kristle my friend get Balord out of here it is not safe." She said. "Draco what about… About what we talked about earlier?" I said. "Do not worry your secret is safe with them. Now go my friend go get him out of here." Kristle went to her dragon form, Balord hopped on her back and she flew away. Just as she, left I passed out from my injury.

**D**uring the time, I was out, I dreamt of when I was just a wyrmling in Gardon I was playing with another wyrmling and she seemed familiar as if I had just seen her just moments ago. When I came to, I saw Bonkie and Kristine kneeling over me praying. I sat up and Bonkie jumped to my neck hugging me and saying. "You are alive! Thank you Loki you have answered my prayer." I said. "Bonkie I am fine, you can let go now." Kristine said. "Draco I think the guys might need your help." I turned to see Talon fighting a Drider, Coranthalas, and Laura was fighting two Drow while Keith and Luke were fighting a Drider. I got up and ran to Talon when the Drider was trying to bite him. I grabbed it by the throat and said. "Leave my friends alone!" I then crush the windpipe of the Drider making it suffocate to death. I yelled Kristine come over here and heal Talon." I turned to help the others when Laura had used a spell killing one Drow, Coranthalas used a fireball killing the other, Keith, and Luke had worked together and killed the Drider that was attacking them. After the fight, Connor and Coranthalas wasted no time and started to block the entrance. I told them to move out of the way, I then changed to my dragon form and picked up a large bolder and slammed it into the mountain entrance. I said. "Hurry for it will not take very long for they will get through that in a short time." Everyone got on my back I said. "Let us go home and meet up with our friends." Then I took off to the West Elven

Kingdom, it took three minutes to get to the forest outside the city to land. When we landed, Kristle and Balord were waiting for us. I waited for everyone to get off my back, and then I changed back to my elf form. Balord came to me and said. "Thank you for saving me from that hell, and as payment for doing so all weapons and armor that you barrowed from my shop are now yours to keep and to do with as you please, now let us get back to the city and celebrate your great deed." On the way back to the city, Kristle grabbed my hand and whispered. "I wish to talk to you later alone." I nodded my head in understanding. The whole way to the city, she held my hand, and a warm feeling came over me. Then something happened that I have not done since my childhood. A smile had shown upon my face, and then I started to pray to Dracolanthin the mighty god of dragons, hoping he would give me the strength to shake this feeling.

**W**hen we approached the gates there was an old man in an old hat and holding a wooden stick as a cane, he said. "You there." I looked at Kristle. "Yes you two the ones that are holding hands, I wish to speak to you." We walked up to him and he introduced himself. "My name is… ah my name? I knew it a moment ago. Oh yes that is it, Flamebane. Flamebane Firebeard and you are Dracolanin Falconheart nice name it reminds me of myself and you are Kristle Redheart. Come with me to the forest please." We followed him in confusion. I thought to myself who was this man and how did he know our names when we did not even tell him was it by luck that he knew or just coincedence, but he knew nonetheless so we followed him.

**W**e followed him out to the forest, he stopped in the clearing where I faced Sam. He turned and faced us and said. "I know who you both are and what you are. The two of you are good-hearted dragons, so I am going to do something that I have not done that is not until this day. Kristle I am going to make you a pure blooded gold dragon." I said. "Either you are a very knowledgeable mage or you are…" Flamebane interrupted. "That I am Dracolanin I am Dracolaithin." I asked. "Just her, what about me? I am a half elf half gold dragon." Dracolaithin looked at me and said. "There is no need for me to change anything about you Dracolanin." I asked. "What do you mean? I am a half dragon." He said. "Maybe so maybe not but she is two different dragons, and as for your prayer the feeling you have toward young Kristle is love. You had it when you were just a child and you still have that love. You love Kristle, the young woman standing before you. Now Kristle stay yourself for I am going to make you whole." I placed his hand just inches from her chest the reddish tint in her hair disappeared, and in the hand of Dracolaithin was a red orb. He took his other hand and crushed the red orb. I looked at Kristle and admired a newfound beauty toward her I ran my fingers through her golden locks, and when I looked into her eyes, they were no longer red but now they were gold in color the same as mine. I turned to Dracolaithin to thank him for the blessing that he gave Kristle, but I could not for he was gone. I said. "We must get back to the others." We turned and went back to the city.

**A**s we neared the gates, a guard said. "You there the king wishes your presence in the hall of audience." "I show them the way private." An authoritative voice came. "Good evening allow me to introduce myself I am Julius Sebastian captain of the guard of the great city of Syvland, capital of the tri-kingdom. I am pleased to meet you Lord Dracolanin and Lady Kristle." We looked at each other in confusion that we were addressed with titles. "Will you please follow me." We followed Julius to the palace, as we entered the hall of audience a booming voice came. _"King Gizby will now hear Lord Dracolanin and Lady Kristle_

_Falconheart."_ As we drew closer to the throne, I saw, Hal, Sam, the King and Queen, Julius, Ammie, Balord, and a female Drow. Gizby said. "Come forward Lord Dracolanin and Lady Kristle Falconheart." Again, Kristle and I looked at one another in confusion. Gizby said. "Allow me to explain for on this day, this vary hour, and at this moment the two known as Falconheart and Redheart have now become one, and now by royal decree they are now known as Lord and Lady Falconheart. This is my word and as such is beyond all contestation." At that moment, a servant came to us and handed us a parchment I opened it and it was a patents of nobility and with the patents was a map. Gizby said. "That is a map to your lands and holdings, but enough with official business. Let us go to the Gold Dragon Inn we have a wedding to celebrate."

**W**hen leaving Balord came to Kristle and me and said. "Congratulations Lord Draco." I said. "Please do not call me that. Draco will do just fine." He said. "Very well... Draco allow me to introduce my daughter Mayslyn." I said. 'Greetings Mayslyn." She said. "Greetings and thank you for saving my father." I said. "No thanks is needed it was the least I could do, besides I still do not know how one person can possibly stop a war." Mayslyn said. "By saving my father helped. All the weapons and armor for the kings army are forged by him, but I must bid you farewell congratulations on your marriage may it be long and fruitful." I bowed to her in thanks, we all then went to the gold Dragon Inn.

**W**hen we arrived at the Gold Dragon Inn, it was full of people. We were shown to the back of the Inn, the whole party was there talking to one another. Kristle sat across from the king, while the others took places around the table leaving a place open beside Kristle. I however leaned against the wall closest to the door where I could see everyone, soon after the party began, Talon came to me and asked. "Draco why are you over here? Please come join us after all it is you wedding party." I said. "Talon my friend I know you mean well, but I wish to be left to my thoughts." He said. "Very well my friend as you wish." A minute after Talon went back to his seat I caught a thick scent of Drow followed by a quick breeze. I walked over to Gizby knelt down and made it look like I was refastening my boot I whispered to Gizby. "There are Drow here continue in what you are doing." With my mind, I said. "_Julius be ready there are Drow in our midst." _Then suddenly the smell had got stronger, as I stood up I directed my dragon fear behind me from where the smell originated. The Drow that was right behind me was frozen in fear, I spun around, and swung my arm hitting the Drow making it hit the wall behind me. Then a voice came from the rafters. "You all pay for what you have done to my people!" I looked up and said. "Leave or deal with me." It said. "Fool, I will take your head and put it on a platter and give it to Lolth." I said. "So be it. Now sleep you insidious being." The Drow fell from the rafters into the grasping hands of Julius. The Drow that I had hit behind me went into an infernal rage and stabbed me deep in the back piercing my lung. I fell to the floor for the poison upon the blade started to do what it was meant for. Through a fog from which I could not clear, my head of I heard the tiny voice of Bonkie. "Leave my friends alone!" I looked back to see blood flowing from the neck of the Drow, then I saw Bonkie thrust his little sword into the skull of the dying Drow, while thrusting he said. "No one hurts friends of Bonkie Funblade!"

**T**he look that now dawn the face of Bonkie was abnormal for a Pixie, it was red and full of anger rage and hostility. While gasping for air I said. "Bonkie my loyal friend I am…." I lost all consciousness. Shortly thereafter, I opened my eyes to see Sam wiping the sweat from my brow. The poison that was coursing through my body was rapidly snuffing the fire of life with


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

me, but just as I was about to give in to fates decision it was interrupted. Sam had taken my head in her hands raised me up and kissed my forehead and said. "You have done well. For an outsider." At that moment, I felt as if nothing had ever happened, and she helped me to my feet. Julius asked. "How long will she sleep?" I said. "As long as I choose." Then Julius then threw the Drow into the corner. Gizby said. "Now this is twice you have saved my life. Now go to your wife and celebrate your marriage." I said. "No your majesty. With all due respect I will stand guard and see to that there will not be a repeat of what just happened." Gizby retorted. "That was not a request. It was an order from your king." I bowed and said. Very well, as you wish your majesty.

**I** sat down beside Kristle, and then Gizby said. "Draco, please share some wisdom that you have acquired throughout your many years of life." I said. "Very well. Someone had once told me that even though I am different, it makes me no better nor worse than any one person in this world. Now I know what my mother meant. Because of the fact I am different, I have a great responsibility for the things I can and cannot do. I must learn and realize both my strengths and weaknesses. I know I cannot do everything myself, For instance, today I told my friends to leave and I would cover their escape. After they had, left seven Driders came at me and to make the odds better I changed to my dragon form, although one had jumped to my back and stab me I still had the other six to deal with. Without knowing Talon went against my wishes to leave had come back and dispatched the Drider that was on my back while I had dispatched the other six. Which I thank you Talon. If you had not come back I would not be here talking with you all right now. I was so determined to make it possible for you all to get out and get Balord to safety. I was blind, blind to my determination and confidence and both would have surly killed me. I am grateful for the help of Talon." I looked at Kristle and said. "Kristle I am sorry I had forgotten you and I had forgotten love and what I felt like to love another, it was a new sensation that I did not like so I prayed to Dracolaithin to purge the new feeling from my being. I thought it was a weakness. A weakness that could destroy you or myself, or use you to have me do something that I would surely not live through. However, I would rather be facing your love then to face the whole Red Dragon clan alone, so this vary night and this hour. Kristle I pledge the rest of my life, my love, my loyalty, and my heart to protect love, honor you, and be at your side for all time. I am however deeply saddened that I cannot remember things that I should like my childhood. I can barely remember the cellar that I hatched form my egg. It does not look like the cellar at my fathers."

**G**izby said. "If you remember the map you were given earlier that may shed some light to many questions that I am sure you have. The map originally belonged to Vanderlanthas Falconheart, he came to me and requested that you receive it when I deemed that you were ready to know the truth of yourself and your origins, and I feel in my heart that you are now ready." From the door way came a voice. "The king is correct. Your mother and I both agree and feel that you are ready, the place on the map is a place where you will find many answers to your questions my son." I stood up and said. "Why father? Why tell me this now? Why had you not tell me this earlier father, please tell me." My father answered. "I had wanted to, however I wanted you to focus on your training so you would be prepared. I will not make any excuses, I should have told you." In anger, I said. "All the training, all the lectures, the sleepless nights? All for WHAT? A PIECE OF PARTCHMENT, AN EMPTY PLACE WHERE I WILL FIND MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS. TELL ME FATHER WHY?" He answered with a

calm voice. "You will find answers there son. One answer you will find is that I am not your father…" with what my father said had wounded me far worse than any blade could inflict upon a being. I said. "You are not my father if you are not my father then that means that I am…." he said. " No, I am not your father and yes, you are a full-blooded gold dragon. I knew your mother and father I did not know they were dragons. I had believed that she was an elven woman and Aurix your father was an elven man. He loved your mother very much and so when your father was killed I promised him that I would take care of Darastrix I never knew her true nature until I found her in the cellar guarding your egg. Even though she deceived me, I still love her very much, just as you love your wife. We had a wedding and when you hatched, I took responsibility as a father. I could not be any more proud of you as I am this day. I did not tell you about your father because you were not prepared for it. I just wanted you to have a happy childhood." I said. "I cannot remember my childhood and what little I can remember was not happy. You were so strict in my training that I did not have time to be happy or have a happy childhood. You demanded perfection for nothing less was allowed." My father said. "I do apologize for that, I raised you as if you were an Elf. Knowing that you were a dragon I expected more for the strength, speed, and resilience you have within you." A voice came from behind my father. "My child please calm your anger and mind I know that this is not easy to take, but it is true. After you hatched Vanderlanthas and I decided to raise you as a half dragon." I asked. "Why mother? Why all the secrets?" she answered. "To protect you and to keep you from seeking out the killer of your father Aurix, part of me died when he died. To lose you my child I would have nothing to live for." I said. "I am sorry… mother, father this is Kristle my wife, Kristle this is my mother Darastrix and my father Vanderlanthas." My mother said. "Dracolanin I know Kristle I was charged with the education of you both, but my how you have grown Kristle and you have become even more beautiful since you were a wyrmling." I said. "Mother, father I would be honored if you join us this night of momentous celebration."

**W**hen I looked at Kristle I saw that she was crying, I asked. "Why are you tearing Kristle?" With a saddened voice. "I do not wish to hold any secrets from you. I was the little dragon you played with when we were just wyrmlings. When I was told that, you had to go to your fathers I cried, I cried because I had lost my friend and the dragon I had fell in love with. Then my mother came to Syvland, I was happy for I was able to see you. However, when I found you, I noticed that you had changed. Your face was void of emotions and feelings, you were not the same person that I knew. You were so determined in pleasing your father, and I mean no disrespect to you, my lord. Your personality changed so that you were no longer the Draco I knew." My father spoke. "Kristle you are correct I was very strict in which changed Dracolanin. I apologize son you were and have been the closes I have to having a child of my own, I swore that I would never be like my father was to me in being so demanding. As fate would always have it, you are the son of your father no matter how hard you try to be different from him. After all these years I still became like my father." I said. "Father there is no need for apologizes, for you were faced with raising a child that was not of your loins it could not have been easy for you nor did I make it easy for you as children tend to do." Kristle continued. "Draco when I found out that you were going to save Balord, I saw my chance to be with you again. I want you to know I still loved you, but when I met up with you, I came to find that you had forgotten me. I wanted to cry, but there was no time for crying. As time progressed, you started resemble the person you once were. You started to remember your past and remember me. I know I do not have much, but I can offer my love, my loyalty, my trust, and above all my heart." Gizby stood

up and said. "I would like to make a toast it is my right and my honor. To Dracolanin and Kristle may your life together be filled with love and happiness." Talon said. "To Draco and Kristle." Everyone joined in the toast. The rest of the night went on without confrontation.

**W**hen the party ended, Kristle and I retired to our room. Kristle changed out of her adventuring cloths as did I. after I changed I sat on the bed. I then started looking at the map that was given to us. About fifteen minutes past there came a knocking at the door. I opened the door to see Phillie with a picture in a frame Phillie said. "Hello. Phillie mad for you and wife." he handed me the picture when I looked at the picture it had two elves that were holding a heart, and the elves looked like Kristle and myself. There were two dragons in the background facing each other. Phillie said. "Phillie make for wedding present, me hope you like. I go now." As he, turned to leave Kristle said. "Phillie (as she came to the door.) I have something for you." Phillie said. "Something for Phillie?" Kristle motioned Phillie to bring his head down to her. She then kissed him on the cheek and asked. "What animal do you like the most?" Phillie answered. "Phillie like Kitty, Kitty belongs to Julius." She shook her head and then began to cast a spell. When she was finished, there was a big cat standing next to Phillie. She said. "Phillie now this is not Kitty, this is Kat. Now Kat this is your owner, protect him and guide him." The cat nodded in acknowledgement. Then Sam came and said. "You asked me to come and see you earlier." Kristle said. "Yes I need you to make this cat here that I made for Phillie permanent." Sam said. "Good as done." Then she started chanting, a bright beam of light shot into the heart of the cat. Phillie asked. "Is Kitty hurt?" the cat said. "No it did not hurt you idiot, and my name is Kat not Kitty." Kristle said. "Kat that is enough. Be nice or it will hurt." Kat said. "I apologize he is a bumbling fool, a brain dead idiot. He cannot even remember my name even after you told him." Kristle slapped Kat hard without hurting too much and said. "You will be nice and obedient. Phillie he is yours listen and learn from him, he will guide and protect you and always remember his name is Kat not Kitty." Phillie said with a big smile. "Thank you. Kat we go now." Sam Phillie and Kat left. Just as I was closing the door, a falcon flew in and came to rest on a bedpost. I mentally asked. "_Are you lost? How can I help you?" _the falcon said. "_Look in the bag."_ I took the bag from the talons of the falcon. Then the falcon said. "_Congratulations and good night."_ Then the falcon flew away. I sat on the bed and opened the bag. In it contained a map and two jaguar headed medallions, I looked at the map. After studying the map, I said. "Kristle this shows a place in the far corner of the city. Would you like to see what it is?" Kristle answered. "Why not it will give us something to do. After all the night is still young."

**W**e followed the map to a building behind the weapon smiths shop when we arrived to the building we saw impressions adorned the door. Upon closer inspection, I concluded that the medallions were actually keys to open the door to this place. I placed the medallions in the proper place. After they were in the right place, there was a click and the doors opened to show an empty with the exception of a bag and a note. I picked the note up and read it. "_Draco and Kristle my friends this building and this bag are yours it is my wedding gift to you, the bag has a dimension pocket to this place. The medallions you had used to gain access will lock the doors when they are removed. I have no need for the building. After all, I do not belong in a city, I need to be with my animal friends. If ever you should need my assistance just call my name and I will get to you as soon as I can, when you make the journey to your lands, I will be more than happy to join you. I will be in the forest, just call my name and my jaguar will show you to me."_

**I** turned to Kristle and said. "Let us go back to the Inn and get some rest for tomorrow we will venture to our lands." Kristle agreed. When we got to the Inn Ammie motioned us to the bar. She said. "I have a message for you from your friends. They will be here in the morning to accompany you on your journey to your lands, if you so choose to do so." I said. "Thank you Ammie. Can you please have no one bother us this fine evening?" Ammie said. "That I can. Sleep well and congratulations." I said. "Goodnight Ammie and thank you." We went to our room and got ready to sleep then Kristle pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss and said. Kristle we cannot it is not right, I mean this is not the right time. I do want this, I want it with every fiber of my being, but we must wait we need our rest for our forth coming journey." Kristle kissed me in understanding. I laid my head back upon the pillow Kristle put her head on my chest and we drifted off to sleep.

**T**hat night I dreamt of an immense battle. My friends and myself and Kristle were fighting an army of Drow, Coranthalas used a wall of fire and hung it length wise to cover most of the first and second waves of Drow. He then slammed it down upon them. Just then he was shot with an arrow, I saw Coranthalas drop to the ground, I ran to him to help, but when I reached him, I saw that the arrow had pierced his heart. Tears of sadness and anger streamed down my face, I then stood there looking upon my fallen friend while the fighting continued not realizing that the others needed my help. I just stood there frozen in guilt that I had allowed my friend to die, a guilt fueled rage started to build. As the rage continued to build, the battle around me went on relentlessly. Then like lightning streaking across the sky the rage within me grew unbearable and like thunder it ruptured out sending me into a killing rage, I went to my dragon form and started to trample the rest of the Drow army. After the army was gone, I went back to my Elven form and looked around to find that Kristle and my friends were badly injured, and Bonkie had been slain. I carefully moved my wounded friends and Kristle away from the dead Drow army. I moved Bonkie last, I held the pixie in my arms grief stricken an onslaught of tears began to descend from my eyes, and face and land on the fallen pixies blood covered face. Shaking and trembling I yelled. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I LOST TWO FRIENDS TELL ME. TELL ME WHY THEY HAD TO DIE. THEY DID NOTHING TO ROUSE YOUR ANGER, BUT YOU STILL LET THEM DIE. ANSWER ME DAMN YOU. TELL ME WHY THEY HAD TO PERISH." I brought the lifeless body of Bonkie closer nearly crushing it. Then a great silver dragon appeared and spoke. "Stand before in your true form and speak in the tongue of your father." I did as I was told. The great dragon said in draconic. "Dracolanin what you have witnessed is not certain though it may. The feelings you have shown are true, they are true to who you are and to your family. You all have grown closer to one another that the friendship is no longer all there is now is family that love you, trust you with their lives, and would sacrifice their lives for yours as you would for their lives. In draconic I said. "How can this not be real? Coranthalas and Bonkie have been slain, my wife and friends are severely wounded" the great dragon said. "Look to your friend Bonkie." I looked back to Bonkie and saw myself holding the fallen pixie and crying. I said. "How can this be? How is it that I can see myself?" The great dragon answered. "My child you are dreaming, but this battle will happen although the outcome is still uncertain. I shook my head and said. "If this is a dream I want to wake." The dragon said. "Fear not my child for I will always be with you." Then the great silver dragon was gone and everything began to fade to black

**I** woke up with sweat covering my body and I was breathing heavily. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped at my breastplate the seal of Dracolaithin shown upon it. Kristle sat up and asked. "What is wrong Draco? Why are you sweating so much?" I answered. "Worry not my love, I just had a nightmare. Tomorrow I want you and the others to be careful." Kristle said. "Draco do not worry for it was just a dream, after all we have you to protect us." I said. "I… I cannot protect you all. I may try but I may fail, and if I fail you all may die and I cannot let that happen." Kristle said. "Draco listen to me it was just a nightmare, a bad dream is all that it was. We are not going to die." I said. "It was so real… it will be real. I nearly lost you, I lost that bothersome pixie, and I do not wish to lose any family member. When I came to Syvland, few loved me, many hated me, but all came to respect me for my abilities. Everyone knew I was different, I myself knew I was different but that was before I knew the some of the truth. As time passed we all grew closer than friends we all became a family and I would do all that I can to protect you all and I know that all of you would do the same for me and I am proud to call all of you family even that infuriating pixie Bonkie. I started to hear whimpering in the corner of the room so I went to the corner and said. "Bonkie what is troubles you my friend?" Bonkie answered. "You called Bonkie friend, you would do anything for me. You do not want Bonkie to die. People do not like Bonkie because I am a pixie, but you would risk your life for me." I picked up the little pixie, placed him on my shoulder, and said. "I wish for you to do me a favor. Tomorrow I want you at my side at all times with no questions unless told differently." Bonkie said. "I will do as you wish, but I is tired. I think I is going to go to sleep." I said. "Goodnight my friend." Bonkie gave me a hug and flew off.

**T**hat morning to Kristle, crying and I asked. "Kristle why are you crying?" she answered. "Last night I saw apart of you that I have never seen before. Most people hate and loathe the pixie race, but last night you were kind and caring to one that is not well liked in the city. You… you did not care what he was, but cared for who he is. It made me realize that there is still so much that I do not know about you. You have a big heart and you care for those who are weaker than you even if you do not know a person you care for their well being." I said. "That I do. I do care for those who are weaker than I." Then a voice came from the door. "And that is your weakness. You are a warrior as am I." I asked. "And who might you be sir?" the man answered. "That is not important at this moment. Draco, you and I are alike. We both determined to defeat our enemies. Even when the odds are surmountable, we rise to the challenge even if we lose, we learn from it and become stronger. If you would be willing, I wish to join you on your journey. Let us proceed downstairs, your friends shall be here shortly." Kristle and I agreed with him.

**U**pon entering, the lower level of the inn Ammie waved us to the bar. We made our way to the bar and said. "Good morning Ammie." Ammie said. "Good morning. I see you have met my friend Bradackz, your friends have not arrived yet. In the meantime Bradackz would you be kind and take the Falconhearts to my office and tell them more about yourself, I know you like to keep your secrets to yourself as do I but I believe that they should know what you can do and how you can help them." In a disgruntled voice, Bradackz said. "Very well follow me." We followed Bradackz into the office and he sat down behind the desk and said. "Come in and sit so we may begin. To begin my name is Bradackz Dwinslot. I am not from these lands, I come from a great land mass seven days sailing west of these lands. We call it Sagitajin the home of the Saiyjin race, we are a race of warriors. You must be wondering where my armor is. To be straightforward the gear that I am wearing is my armor. It is the armor of my race in which it can

only be found in the lands of my people. Should one be acquired here in these lands, it can only be assumed that the wearer had died. Now as for my attacks they are much different from a mage, I do not use spells like a mage. I use energy attacks which are much more powerful than any mage spell that you may know." Then there was a knock at the door. Ammie peered in and said. "Draco your friends have just arrived." I said. "Thank you Ammie." When we left the office we could see everyone with the exception of Keith, Bonkie said. "We ready to go Draco" I said. "Everyone this is Bradackz Dwinslot he will be accompanying us, and Bonkie the rule about playing tricks and jokes on Coranthalas and I applies to him as well." Bonkie said. "I can play no tricks on him?" I answered. "That is correct." We all went to the back table and ordered breakfast. Everyone was talking about their past and eating their meal. Except Bradackz, he just sat and ate his meal in silence. After we finished our meal we left the inn, as we were leaving I said. "We need to proceed to the forest first to retrieve Keith." We walk several hundred yards into the forest when I yelled. "KEITH!" Bonkie said. "Me go look for Keith." I said. "No, we are waiting for a jaguar that will take us to him." After two minutes, a jaguar appeared out of the shadows and asked. "_Are you Dracolanin?_" I answered. "That I am." The jaguar turned and said. "_Come with me._" The jaguar took us deep within the forest when I heard a familiar voice. "Morning Draco." I said. "Well done my friend I could not even pick up your scent. Keith this is Bradackz." Keith said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Bradackz said. "So you are one who plays with animals, how pathetic. I said. "Enough Bradackz. You will treat everyone in this group with the same respect that you give me, no matter how much weaker they are to you. We are all equals here got it." Bradackz said. "Fine but I am not standing next to him." Keith said. "With an attitude like that you are going to get us hurt or worse killed." Bradackz said. "Just do your part and I shall do mine." I grabbed Bradackz and said. "What did I just say? This stops here and now or I will finish it." He grabbed my wrist and said. "Try is and you shall fail." I said. "If you continue I will leave you dead carcass here for the jaguar." At that moment the sound of horses, run toward us a voice called out. "Dracolanin Falconheart are you out here it is the city guards." Yelling I said. "Over here!" through the foliage of trees and bushes came three city guards. The lead guard said. "My Lord you are needed in the office of Julius at once.' I asked. "What for? What is wrong?" he replied. "My lord Julius will inform you." Bradackz stepped forward and said. "Draco I can get you there instantaneously." Everyone looked at him in skepticism, and then Bradackz placed his hand upon my chest. I looked down to watch what his hand was doing when the ground changed from grass to stone. I looked up to see Julius behind Bradackz. Julius came to me and said. "Thank goodness you are here. I thank you Bradackz, I figured you would be the one to get him here the fastest. You have been summoned due to the fact that the King has been taken, sources say he is being held somewhere near your lands. Sir you and your friends are the only ones who have the capability and strength to get him." From behind Julius came a velvety voice. "Please bring Gizby back to me." Julius stepped to the side to reveal a lovely picturesque elven woman. As she gracefully came to me implored. "Be on your guard for you a great battle ahead and I have someone who will go with and help you." I said. "It is going to happen. My wife. My friends they all will die, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Bradackz said. "Yes. Use that fear, let it consume your whole being. Push it down to the pit of your stomach, and when you cannot contain it no more let it explode like a cannon. You can… you can be more, more than who and what you are. Let it out… Let go nothing matters anymore me, your wife and friends. Everything you care about, all of them gone. It matters not. Your love, all your hate, all your rage, all your anger and all your feelings. Unleash your true power Dracolanin unleash it." Then I felt a surge of power coursing through every fiber of my being my

muscles bulged with power. The room filled with a powerful rage filled yell. Bradackz continued his encouragement to the rage I was feel. Then I said. "I… I am not... not going… to let them…DIE!" Amidst the rage fill roar, I started a change. I retained my elven form however, my skin altered from flesh to scales. When the shifting was complete all the flesh had turned to scales, and they gleamed and twinkled more brilliant and more brightly and beautiful than any diamond or royal jewel known to all. The scales became harder than any metal or stone, heat radiating from my body sweat and tears fell from my face. Shaking I fell to my knees through tear filled eyes I noticed that about five feet around me the floor that had once been white marble was now scorched black. The rage that I had unleashed created a shield of infernal heat that blazed around me. Bradackz said. "Well done my friend." Wishinggem said. "Dracolanin come kneel before me." I knelt before Wishinggem and looked up to her with tears running down my face. She knelt down in front of me and said. "Draco I know, and I can see that you love and care for your friends and you all will get through this entire calamity." I said. "How can I protect them all? I am only one person." Wishinggem put a finger to my lips and said. "Your love and devotion to them will protect them, and so will this." Wishinggem opened her hand to reveal a brilliant red gem. She said. "This gem will increase your dragon fear." She then placed the gem to my forehead embedding it into my brow. She then said. "I have someone who will assist you. Julius if you will please bring him in." Julius said. "As you wish your majesty." Wishinggem turned back to me and said. "I must warn you that the man who is accompanying you is afraid of dragons. He had a little incident when he was young." I replied. "That is not out of the ordinary most are afraid of us." She responded. "That may be true for most but not for his kind, for this fellow is what some would call a stoner." I asked. "A stoner? She said. "Yes a stoner he and his kind live in the mountains." With surprise in my voice, I said. "He is a dwarf? Dwarves are not scared of dragons that I know." Wishinggem shook her head and said. "True that may be dwarves really are not, but this one is. You see when he was young he was play with what he thought was a lizard which in fact was a wyrmling he grabbed the tail and it turned and used a very weak breath weapon on him, and ever since he has been afraid of lizards and dragons." Then a door open and Julius and a dwarf came in. The dwarf said in a thick accent. "Where is this Dracoladdin?" I said. "Master dwarf it is Dracolanin, however you may call me Draco." The dwarf said. "Forgive me young Draco." I said "Master dwarf apologizes are needed not, for my name can be difficult to say. I know some of your past and I can assure you that there is no need to fear my wife or me. Julius if you will be so kind as to hold him in place so he does no run" Julius shook his head, the dwarf said. "What is the meaning of this? Unhand me." I said "Master dwarf still yourself, for what you are about to see may cause you to run in fear." The dwarf said "unhand me. I am a dwarf I am not afraid of anything except…" I said. "Except dragons and lizards right?" the dwarf answered. "Aye that is true, but why does that matter? I answered. "Well master dwarf you will have to learn to overcome that fear, for you will be working with two dragons." The dwarf asked. "You have dragons in you group? I answered. "Yes one is here now and the other is where we will going back." I stepped back ten feet, fear started to show in the face of the dwarf. I then changed to my dragon form and said. "I am the dragon that is here." The dwarf tried as he might could not free himself from the clutching hands of Julius I said. "Master dwarf look at me" he heed my request, he tried ineffectively to free himself. I said. "Master dwarf think of how your people would respond to your actions they are not that of a master dwarf are they not." The dwarf said. "Aye that maybe, but they never had a dragon breath fire right in their face." I said. "Good sir that was a wyrmling, a baby by all counts it did not know any better. I give you my word that neither my wife nor I will bring you harm. Please

master dwarf cast your eyes upon me." He reluctantly did as I requested. "I am a gold dragon, and gold dragons are good natured by all accounts." He kept looking away and tried escape the grip of Julius. "Please master dwarf do not force me to subdue you by a charm I do not wish to do that for in essence would be breaking my promise to you." The dwarf gruffly said. "I will stay and look, but I will not be happy." He turned back to me, his face met mine, which startled him, and I said. "What is there to fear from me? Yes, I tower over you but that is natural many dragons tower over most, and most fear all dragons good and bad for their sheer size. They do not know that good dragons, metallic dragons are good. The bad or chromatic dragons are the ones that should be feared, for they are deceitful and evil they will twist your words to fit their desires. If it will make you feel more at ease, I will go back to my elf form. He shook his head and said. "Aye as long as I do not have to see that dreadful dragon form of yours." When I returned to my elf form, my skin was not that of scales but of flesh, I said. "That is a deal however we will be going into a great battle in which I will need to be in my dragon form." The dwarf said. "That will be fine lad just as long as you do not breathe fire on me I shall be fine. You can breathe fire can you not?" I answered. "But of course I can breathe fire however I do not use it much. Forgive me master dwarf what is your name?" the dwarf said. "Yes you should forgive me you have introduced yourself and I have not I apologize. My name is Barent Lockhelm." He extended his hand to shake mine. I took his shook it and said. "Shall you be joining us?" he answered. "Aye that I will." Bradackz said. "All is well. Then come my friends time is of the essence." He put his hand on my shoulder and the other on the shoulder of Barent. Just like when I left with Bradackz, Julius and Wishinggem disappeared and my friends appeared. I said. "Guy this is…" Barent interrupted me. "Greeting lads and lasses my name Barent Lockhelm. Now which one of you is the other dragon? Kristle said. "That would be me." I said in draconic. "Kristle he has a problem with dragons." She looked at my strangely. I continued in draconic. "He is afraid of dragons, so until we absolutely need to change we will have to make him comfortable by staying in our elf forms." Then Bonkie flew up to me, hugged me, and said. "You back, I missed you…" looking at gem upon my brow". Where did you get that?" Bonkie asked. I answered. "Wishinggem gave it to me to help us on our journey to my lands we have a quest form the queen. We must save the king. The Drow have kidnapped him and are holding him somewhere near our lands. Kristle said. "Draco I do not know what it is, but there is something different about you." I replied. "Yes something has changed but now is not the time. Let us go and save the king. From the way it looks from our position right now our lands are about seven miles and our castle keep is thirteen miles further in, so if you head out now we should reach the Drow army by dawn however we are going to walk not fly. Kristle and I need all the energy we can get. Coranthalas do you have firewall memorized?" he answered. "No I do not." I said. "Very well. Go to sleep my friend." Coranthalas collapsed into the arms of his sister Laura, she said. "You bastard what did you do to my brother?" I answered. "Fear not Laura for he is just sleeping I need him to have the spell firewall memorized. Laura said. "Forgive me for I love my brother he and our mother are all that I have left in this world." I said. "Worry not dear friend for as I said he is sleeping I will carry him upon my back. Barent forgive me but for me to carry Coranthalas I must be in my dragon form and if you would kindly do me one favor as to place him upon my back." As I changed to my dragon form Barent gruffly said. "You deliberately asked me so that I would have to touch you. I will do as you ask but I am not going to touch you." As Barent carefully put Coranthalas on my back, I used my tail gently scratching his back. Barent said. "Ah thank you lass that has been bothering me for quite some time." He turned around, saw my tail, and said. "You! You blasted dragon. You tricked me." I

said. "Now Barent before you had turned around you thought that it was one of the women did you not." He replied. "Aye I did, but it was you!" I said. "Yes it was me and I hurt you not did I? I was merely trying to help you get over your fear, and now you have taken your first step." Barent said. "Aye I see your point lad I apologize." I said. "No apologize are necessary, but let us go and save our king."


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**W**e went south as it said on the map for several hours. It was about two hours before sunrise when Coranthalas started to stir, so we all stopped. Talon and Laura helped Coranthalas off my back. As soon as he was off, I changed back to my elf form. I knelt down beside him and said. "I am sorry my friend I needed you to forget the spells that you had so you could memorize firewall." He said. "You need not to be sorry for unlike most mages I do not need the time to rest and memorize spells. I work within the spheres of fire and air and so I have no need of such long resting periods. I can use the other elements earth, water, and lightning but I prefer to stay with fire and air. It should take an hour to memorize the spell you need and the others that I may wish to use." I said. "Very well I shall wait for your indication that you are ready.

**D**uring the time that Coranthalas was memorizing his spells, Talon decided to read the list that Sam gave him of his sword and then said. "Oh great!" I asked. "What is the problem my friend?" He answered. "Kristle and you must keep your distance from me in battle." Kristle asked. "Why? Why most we keep our distance?" He answered. "It is my family sword. If I happen to miss my target and hit one of you, I would do more damage to you then an ordinary foe." I said. "I know I felt something when Gizby pulled it out to give it to you. I was nervous at first but I know I can trust you and I have faith in you my friend." Just the Coranthalas said. "I am ready to go." I said. "So is the Drow army." Pointing to the west. Luke said. "I do not see anything." Bonkie said. "Draco is right there is an army just beyond human eyesight. They are on the other side of that hill." Keith asked. "How do you know this small one?" Bonkie answered. "Because I was there." Everyone looked at Bonkie with astonishment. Bonkie asked. "Why you all looking at me like that?" I asked. "Bonkie how did you get this information?" He answered. "I listen to the leaders of the army conversation." I asked. "You were invisible were you not?" He answered. "No." then he whispered. "But I did look like them. I can change just like you." Bradackz grabbed Bonkie and said. "Why you little…" I interrupted. "Bradackz save your anger for the fight we are going to need it. Bonkie is there anything else you overheard?" He answered. "But Talon will get mad at Bonkie." Talon said. "Bonkie I have no reason to get mad." Bonkie said. "If you say so. Well I cannot figure how, but Talon the woman called the man your brother. How can a Drow be a brother to you?" Talon said. "My brother is alive?" looking down he continued. "How can that be, it has been quite some time that he has been gone. He always fought with my father when we were young before adolescence. We share the same father but not the same mother." Bonkie said. "Talon there is more. He wants you sword, Draco how are we going to get around the three waves of troops?" I asked. "What do the waves look like?" Bonkie answered. "The first two waves are normal Drow. The last wave is strangely consists of not more than twenty Driders, your brother and the lady is behind them." A voice came from behind us. "My how you have grown Draco." Both Bonkie and me turned around Bonkie flew toward the man and said. "Castipher!" The man said. "Bonkie you know better my friend." Bonkie said. "I is sorry I could not resist. Draco I would like you to meet my best friend Klastipher Bravesteel." Klastipher said. "Greetings. Well it looks like my friend is still up to his trick for you two still have you money pouches. Could the rest of you look for your pouches,

Bonkie you stay right where you are." Everyone checked for their pouches only to find that they were missing. Bonkie said with excitement. "Everyone look what I found." Pointing at the pouches on the ground. Klastipher said. "The truth Bonkie come out with it." Bonkie dropped his head and said. "I is sorry I took them." Bradackz said while heading toward Bonkie. "Why you little imp. I am going to rip your little heart out." Klastipher stepped in front of Bradackz and said. "Sir if you try to harm my friend, you will experience a new level of pain." Bradackz spat. "Fool. Do you not know of whom you are talking to?" Klastipher answered. "That I do, and I do not wish to harm you. Know this if you should bring harm to any of my friends or students. I will inflict the same amount of pain upon you." I said. "Bradackz stop. He is a pixie and they are known to be thieves." Klastipher added. "He is only doing what comes naturally to him. He is a thief and his job is to steal, and you sir will need him to bail you out of a predicament that you would not be able to get out of yourself. Now Draco how are you? As I said, you have grown much. I have not seen you since you and your mother left your home in Gardon." I asked. "You know me? He answered. "That I do and I also know you Kristle Redheart. I am the man who helped your mother Darastrix in the teaching of your form changing ability." Kristle said. "I remember you Klastipher and you have not aged much." He said. "True I have not aged much for I age as slow as you, but to the elves I am a young adult and to humans I am about thirty years of age." I started to think to myself why can I not remember. I can remember my time with my mother when I was young but barely. Klastipher said. "Draco I can see in your eyes that you have questions, but right now we must deal with this army." I said. "You are right I do have questions, but you are indeed right that we must deal with this army. Coranthalas, I need you to cast firewall. However I do need you to delay it so Kristle and I can coral what we can into the first two waves in the area of effect." Coranthalas asked. "Area of effect?" I answered. "Yes you heard me right. Manipulate the spell to where it lays on the side creating an area of effect. Now Bonkie did they happen to say or did you see how big the army is?" Bonkie answered. "There is over a thousand troops." Coranthalas said. "With the firewall on the side it would leave three hundred or more alive." Bonkie said. "The size of their army shows not the size to seize the city." I said. "It is not meant to seize the city it is to kill me. Back in Wargothdore, I had killed six of their best fighters and they seek vengeance. They had seen me change forms before Talon came back to help me." Bonkie said. "They cannot kill you. I will not let that happen. You is my friend and if Bonkie must die, I will give my life freely, so you may live. I cannot and will not let them kill you." I stepped to Bonkie and said. "Bonkie I know you mean well, but I cannot have you help me not matter what if you do you would leave everyone else open for danger. I need you to stay with the group and help them they will need you more than I will. I need you to be there to heal and protect the others, but right now I need you to cast haste upon everyone so we have a fighting chance." Bonkie shook his head in understanding and began to cast haste on everyone. I said. "Now Kristle and I will start this battle. We will dispatch as many soldiers as we can while corralling them, after the spell is over the rest of you go in and finish off the remaining troops. During the spell, Kristle and I will deal with the Driders. Kristle you take half and I will take half." She said. "Very well." Klastipher said. "Well done you have really thought this through." I replied. "It is not that I thought it through, I have seen it happen in a dream. The only difference is that I know what is coming and the outcome will be different." Kristle said. "Draco we must make our move." As we changed forms, Barent said. "May we crush them with the force

**W**e jumped in the air and flew toward the Drow army. The sight of the army was ghastly, but we had our duty to save the king. Kristle and I started to swarm the troops avoiding arrows from archers and we used our breath weapons to start corralling the waves together. As I made another pass, I saw Coranthalas threw his arms out and then below a blanket of fire appeared. The troops started to scatter and yell as the wall of fire crashed down on top of them.

**K**ristle and I made our way over to the Driders, as I watched Kristle us her breath weapon five Driders jumped up and they tried to pull me out of the sky. I fell to the ground, when I hit the ground I felt bones breaking and crushing beneath me. I had landed on a Drider, as I wrestled with the Driders that were on me I heard a loud thud that I knew could only be Kristle, so I looked to see what had happened. What I saw infuriated me into a rage. Kristle was on the ground on her side with Fourteen Drider climbing atop of her. Out of rage, I pushed myself to my feet and threw off the Driders that had tackled me. I turned toward Kristle and used my breath weapon, wounding five and killing six. The remaining Driders came at me Kristle began to claw and bite at them. Just then, one of the Driders that I threw off jumped on my back and used webbing to strangle me. As I struggled to break free when I saw Kristle, tail sweep the six toward her and started to fight them. I struggled as hard as I could to break free and in doing so I trampled two Drider killing them. Then a few moments later, I heard a familiar voice. "Leave my son alone you vile beast." the webbing loosened the Drider was knocked off my back and I was able to get free. I looked to see my father fighting the Drider and he said. "Son go help your friends I will handle this beast." I returned to my elf form and turned to the main battle and I saw a punishing sight of death and fighting. I yelled. "TALON WHERE IS BONKIE!" He answered. "I…Have no… Idea… I heard the voice of Bonkie. "I is right here." I turned to my right to see a Drow soldier coming towards me with blood surging from the neck and then it dropped to the ground. Klastipher yelled. "BONKIE HOW MANY IS THAT!" He answered. "FORTY. HOW IS YOU DOING!" He answered. "GOING ON... FIVE!" To my left Barent spat. "Blast it, I cannot believe a pixie having a bigger body count than a dwarf." Laura yelled. "CORANTHALAS LOOK OUT!" She ran to him grabbing Coranthalas spinning him around to protect him by taking an arrow in the back yelling out in pain. I yelled. "BONKIE HELP LAURA, CORANTHALAS I WILL DEAL WITH THAT BASTARD!" I then drew my swords, as did my adversary. We met with swords clanging. The Drow said. "Your time has come to an end you dragon scum. I am going to kill you then that other dragon." I said. "I am not going to let that happen you sorry excuse for an elf." The Drow matched me strike for strike, amidst the clanging of metal I yelled. "KLASTIPHER! YOU REMEMBER THAT TRICK I USED TO DO WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" he answered. "YES WHY!" I said. "SHOULD I DO IT!" The Drow said. "It is useless any trick you use will be in vain for I am an expert swordsman. The expert swordsman of Wargothdore." Klastipher yelled. "YES! DO IT SO IT SHUTS THAT BASTARDS MOUTH!" while fighting I scanned the bodies for a sword that could be picked up. I found one about twenty feet behind the bastard elf. I began to push the Drow back to where the sword would be behind me. I then picked the sword up with my tail and positioned it so it was between my legs pointing up toward the heart of the dark elf. Then the Drow started to laugh and said. "Like I had said before your tricks are worthless against me." With his laughing, talking, and fighting me he did not notice the sword come from between my legs. The Drow grunted and said. "What the? How?" I backed up as he fell to his knees and then said. "Why do you think I was pushing you back, I can use my tail as an extra limb. You were blind too busy laughing and talking not being aware of your surroundings to notice, so I used that to my advantage." I turned of the great hammer of Daglothim."

around to see five Drow soldiers with swords drawn and pointing right at me. Then suddenly they were twenty yards away I looked over my shoulder to see Bradackz, I said. "Thank you Bradackz. He said. "No time for that right now go and help your father and Kristle." When I turned to go help Kristle and my father, I witnessed the slaying of my father. The Drider heaved the sword it wielded into the abdomen of my father then it pulled him close and bit into the neck of my father. I fell into a rage my skin again went from flesh to scales I ran at the Drider tackling it. When we hit the ground, I lost one of my swords and the Drider lost the sword it wielded. While on the ground the Drider fought to gain control by clawing and scratching me, but it was all in vain for the clawing and scratching did not harm me. We rolled around on the ground for what seemed like hours. Then I finally got my chance rammed the pommel of my sword into the chest of the Drider knocking the wind out of it. I then got up and drove my sword into the skull of the Drider. I ran to my father, knelt down beside him, and said. "Hold on father you will be fine I will get help. Do not leave me. BONKIE, KRISTINE, SOMEBODY HELP!" My father weakly said. "Dracolanin, son it is going to be fine, give this to your mother and tell her… tell her that I love her." I said. "No do not talk like you are leaving you are going to live. BONKIE, KRISTINE I NEED YOU!" My father spat blood and said. "Dracolanin listen to me. I …I am proud to die… this. This is what I would… Would want. To die fighting side-by-side with my son in battle." With his last words, he looked into my eyes and smiled. I said. "Father do not go please."

**M**y father took one last breath then his hand loosened and fell to his chest. Tears running down my face I closed his eyes and then open my hand and revealed the elven medallion of my fathers. I placed the medallion around my neck. Bonkie then showed up next to me and said. "I is here to help." I said. "You are too late he is gone, Bradackz I want you to bring me to my mother." Bradackz said. "If that is what you wish." I said. "Yes, will you please take me there." I picked my father up, Bradackz stepped to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, and instantly I saw my mother washing dishes. I said. "Mother… mother I am sorry." As my mother turned, I dropped to my knees holding my father and said. "I tried to stop the Drider but I was too late." My mother asked. "How did this happen." She knelt down next to me caressing the face of my father. I answered. "He followed us I know not why but he did, and amidst the battle I was in need of help and he saved me. He told me to help my friends. Forgive me mother I should not have left him to face that thing alone I am a failure as a leader and a son." My mother stopped me and said. "Draco, my son you are not at fault here. You did as your father had told you." I said. "Yes but I promised that no one would die." My mother took my shoulders and said. "Draco you are not at fault, I release you from any and all blame that you may think you have on this. I thank you for bringing him back to me it means a great deal, but you must go back and help your friends." I got up and went to the bed, as I laid my father down upon it I said. "I cannot do that mother. I must stay here and take care of you." Bradackz said. "Draco we must go back. We have a job to finish. I understand your grief, but life must go on everyone dies it is just a matter of how and when. Your father made a choice and it was to help you and chose the death of a warrior, now we must go." I said. "No I must stay and take care of my family." Bradackz said. "What about your family out there are you just going to leave them?" I thought about what Bradackz had said, and realize that he was right and that it would be wrong I said. "You are right we must go. Mother, father instructed me to give you this." I took the medallion of my neck to give it to my mother. She then pushed the medallion to my chest and said. "You bare this as a reminder of the love Vanderlanthas had for you." When she said bare, the medallion grew and

embedded its self into my chest. It stretched out across my chest and down to my naval. The center of the medallion started to glow a bright gold color. I asked. "Why is it glowing?" My mother answered. "You are a good hearted dragon and in times of despair and darkness it will glow as well as strong emotional states, such as anger and sadness. When you get to your lands it will help guide you, I cannot tell you as to how it will but you will know when it happens." Bradackz said. "I apologize my lady, but Draco we must be leaving." Bradackz grabbed my shoulder, in an instant, my mother was gone, and then my friends appeared. Talon said. "We are going to wait for Draco." I said. "Why wait I am right here." Talon said. "Draco, I would like to take care of my brother. His terror and treachery ends today, I grow tired of his hatred towards me" I said. "Talon when we all first met we were but strangers, and through a short time we all have become more than friend but more as family. We all are family here and if one of us gets hurt, we all are hurt, so Talon do what you feel you need to, but know that we are there by your side. Let us go and stop him while we can." I walked over and the swords of my father and placed them in the dimension pocket and picked up my swords and sheathed them.

**A**s we made our way across the battlefield, we could see two elven figures. Talon yelled. "DETHGUARD!" His name echoed across the field. Then the figures turned. As we drew nearer to them, the male said. "How nice my brother decides to grace us with his presence my dear." Talon asked. "Why Dethguard? Why this hatred toward me how have I wronged you." Dethguard said. "Wronged me? You wronged me the day you were born, and you have something that is rightfully mine." Talon said. "Father saw the good in me and saw that I would live to help others and not to harm them. You just use people so you can get what you want." Dethguard said. "You are still weak, just like your old friends. In the end, they all perished. Even now you still help those who are weaker than you and that should die, you choose the empty life of saving and helping those who are not worthy to live." Talon said. "What is so wrong with valuing life?" Dethguard said. "Value life? Really, you value life. Look, around you brother, you and your friends killed over a thousand men. Did you even consider their lives and families?" Talon said. "I was considering the lives of my friends and family." Dethguard said. "The men you and your friends killed were considering the lives of the men that were lost because of that damn dragon there." Then the female spoke. "Dear I grow tired of this talking. Why do we not kill them now?" Dethguard said. "Soon Cindelina you will have your chance." Cindelina said. "Good I want the pixie so I can pull his little wings off and see him squirm." She started to laugh when a small arrow landed in her head and then a second later it exploded killing her. Dethguard said. "You bastard! She was to be my wife." Then he lunged at Bonkie, he was just a few feet away when he ran upon the sword of his brother. Talon said. "Dethguard are not my brother, the eleven people you see are my true family even the pixie." After a grunt, Dethguard grabbed the blade that impaled him and pulled himself off it then Talon said. "Brother it is over, my friend here will heal you then I want you to leave. I want you to leave and I never want to see your face around the tri-kingdom." Growling and spitting blood Dethguard said. "Save you sentiments for the weak, for you will never be rid of me. I am your brother so you will never be rid of me." Dethguard pulled a dagger from his bracer, swung at Talon, and missed. Talon stepped back to avoid the daggers edge he then said. "Stop… you can go freely and live in peace..." breathing heavily Dethguard said". There… There will never… Be peace for me… As… As long as… As you breathe!" he swung again cutting the arm of Talon. My friend struck back with a punch of his own hitting Dethguard in the face. Dethguard swung up and sliced the stomach of his brother. Talon backhanded Dethguard in the face causing him to spit blood. Dethguard went to stab his

brother, but Talon caught his wrist stopping his attack. Then Dethguard grabbed Talons Throat and then kneed him in the stomach Talon fought to keep the dagger at bay. Just then, Laura came to me and asked. "Are you not going to help him?" I answered. "I cannot some battles must be fought alone only then can you find strength within oneself." At that moment Talon Rammed, his head into his brothers head sending both combatants staggering back from each other. Laura ran in front of Dethguard and said. "Stop he is your brother." In one fluid motion Dethguard wiped the blood from his lip swung and hit Laura throwing her back to me. Talon ran at Dethguard and tackled him both men fighting to gain control of the dagger. Dethguard swung at the neck of Talon, missed, and tried for a second attempt when Talon blocked and tried to force the blade into the neck of Dethguard. Grunting Talon said. "It does not need to end like this." Tilting his head to avoid the daggers edge Dethguard said while gasping for air. "This is… Is what… We do… Every moment… Moment you are… You are here… is a moment." Spitting out blood. "Is a moment I cannot bear." The blade went under the necklace that was on the neck of Dethguard. Dethguard started to swing at Talon with his free hand ineffectively to gain control over the struggle causing the blade of the dagger to pierce his neck. When Talon pulled the dagger from the neck of his brother, it cut the leather fabric that held a pendent causing it to fall to the ground. Dethguard gazed in shock into the eyes of Talon and tried to speak but he just gurgled out blood and fell to his knees still staring at his brother. Talon said. "My brother it did not have to come to this. You could have gone freely and lived but you have chosen death, I apologize for any and all wrongs I have committed against you. Go and I pray you find peace." Dethguard fell to the ground gasping for air. The pendent that was covered with blood from both Talon and Dethguard started shimmer and glowed so brightly that it was nearly blinding. Dethguard stared horrified from the pendent came a ghostly figure. The apparition looked down at Dethguard and said in an echoing voice. "_My dear son Dethguard why? Why could you not follow the path of good, and my dear son Talonguard I apologize for placing you in this predicament. You have now rectified what I could not possibly do. You have removed the evil from the Swordworthy name. Now my son place the pendent on the cross guard of the Swordworthy blade"_ Talon placed the pendent on the cross guard of his sword. The cross guard gleamed and shimmered. Then the whole sword shined so bright I had to take my eyes away. When I looked back the sword had changed the blades were silver with a gold inlayed fuller. The cross guard was onyx with silver and gold inlays. The pommel was a dazzling sapphire gem with silver wrapped around it. The ghostly figure said. "_Now my son receive the armor of Swordworthy and all the abilities that comes with it, I love you my son, and may you do the Swordworthy name proud. Until we meet again."_ The figure shimmered and then disappeared. Then bright shining orbs surrounded Talon, they sparkled and twinkled like stars in the night sky. Then the orbs came together and then burst out into a single blinding bright flash. After the light subsided revealing Talon. He stood wearing field plate armor gleaming in silver with gold and onyx inlayed. While Talon was looking at it, Bonkie said. "Who and what was that?" Talon answered. "That was my dead father Bonkie." Bonkie asked. "His name is Bonkie too?" Talon answered. "No, his name is Talonlathas." I said. "I apologize to interrupt your moment of peace with you father and brother, but you do need to be moving." I changed back into my dragon form as did Kristle and everyone split into two groups and got on our backs.

**W**hen we got within viewing distance, Kristle and I could see that there were no guards or reinforcements. We landed a hundred yards away from the main gate. When every got off us we went to our elf form. As we passed through the main gate, I had a strong pull urging me to go

left from the main door. I looked down to see that the left leaf of the medallion that embedded itself was glowing blue and green. I then recalled what my mother had said_. "In times of despair and darkness it will glow. When you get to your lands it will help guide you."_ I motioned everyone to head left. When we came to a door, Talon stopped me and said. "Draco I think it would be best that you and Kristle should look like Dethguard and Cindelina, and go through the main door myself and the others will go through this door. We will wait five minutes then we will go in." I said. "Thank you my friend I leave you in charge should anything happen to Kristle and I go on and get Gizby in any way you can." Talon acknowledged my request. Kristle and I made our way around to the main door. Before I opened the door we changed to look like Dethguard and Cindelina, I opened the door and met with a growling dog. Then suddenly it stopped and the dog dropped his head as if it was bowing to me in recognition, I asked through my mind to his. "_Why do you drop your head gentle creature?" _Hearing his thought, he answered. "_Master my name is Kukilo and I have waited for your return and now you have come and I am at your service."_ I asked. "_My canine friend are you the only one of your kind here or is there more?"_ He answered. _"MY mate and I are the only ones that reside here of our kind. My mates name is Quistalia, she is at the side door guarding it for we heard sounds coming from there. I should warn you there are evil creatures here also and a dragon that is also evil."_ I said. _"What you heard was us and my friends, who are still over there they will be entering very soon."_ When I finished speaking Kukilo vanished, but it was not in the way Bradackz vanishes, it was as if I had blinked my eyes and he was gone.

**A**t the other door where Talon and the others were waiting. When Barent started to complain when he hear a female voice. "Why must you complain endlessly when you should be inside saving the young master that left you here. Do you not know that there is a dragon within that keep?" Barent said. "Be quite Laura. We are stuck out here when they are having all the fun." The female voice said. "Imbecile I am not this Laura you speak of my name is Lunallia Blindsight and the master is in there with a red dragon. My master his death fast approaches if you do not get in there and help him." Barent looked around and saw nothing more than his friends, he shook his head and said. "It must be my old age I am starting to hear things." The voice said. "You are not hearing things dwarf I am very real." Barent said. "Then why do you not show yourself lass?" she answered. "If I can see that you will do me or the masters keep and lands no harm you shall see me." Barent said. "I have heard of your kind. One with such beauty that would blind a man or worse kill them." Lunallia said. "That is a half truth I would blind or kill you if I choose to do so." Talon interjected. "Malady…We mean you no harm in any form, we are here…" She interrupted. "You are here to save the king this I know, but how do I know that you did not corrupt the master and wanting to save the king so you can have the pleasure of killing him." Talon Interceded. "Malady the one you speak of? Your master is his name Draco." She answered. "The names of my masters are Vanderlanthas and Dracolanin." Talon said. "Malady Vanderlanthas is dead… He died at the hands of a drider. Draco, or as you call him Dracolanin is in side seeking revenge and justice for the death of his father and to restore the king to his throne." Lunallia said. "My trust is with you young elf I shall go with to help, but I must warn you should the dwarf get in my way I shall kill him." Barent said. "A good fight will get the blood flowing." Lunallia said. "Dwarves they are crude and barbaric" Barent Barked. "I cannot believe I am going to fight alongside someone who depends more on looks then an axe." Lunallia spat. "I depend on intelligence than brute strength." Lunallia stepped out from behind a tree. She had long thick brown hair almond brown eyes silky smooth white skin, lips that were as

red as a rose. Her beauty alone rivals that of a magnificent fall sunset. Her clothing was made of leaves and the bark or trees, as she moved forward she continued to speak. "We need to go. Your friend the son of master is waiting for you." Talon looked around and saw that Bonkie was nowhere around he asked. "Where is Bonkie?" Lunallia answered. "The little pixie went with my master." Talon shook his head and said. "With or without him we are still going in." As Talon moved to the door, Lunallia stopped him and said. "I will open the door you may be met by unfriendly canines." Talon stepped back and allowed her to open the door. Upon opening the door, she was met by two dogs looking at each other as if they were talking to one another. Then they looked at Lunallia and she said. "Hello Quistalia and Kukilo." Kukilo walked pass Lunallia and straight to Keith and barked. Keith knelt down to meet the gaze of Kukilo. They both stared at each other for several minutes when Bradackz barked. "Stop playing with that thing." Keith stood up and said. "Draco and Kristle are inside waiting for us." Bradackz spat. "How do you know that he is in side?" Keith answered. "Kukilo told me that is how." Lunallia said. "If you have a problem with what and who he is you can stay here and I will fight in your stead." Bradackz said. "You are siding with him? One who plays with animals? You two are no better than that blasted dog." Kukilo started to snarl and growl at Bradackz, Lunallia said. "Calm yourself Kukilo he is as barbaric as the dwarf. She turned to Bradackz and said. "Sir if you are fond of your sight I would shut that insulting mouth of yours, or the next sight you see is blackness." Bradackz asked. "Are you threatening me? If you are I…." Klastipher grabbed the collar of Bradackz pulled and barked. "Bradackz if you lose your sight you are then no longer good to us, so stop this incisive pathetic complaining or it will be your end. You remind me of the idiot of Syvland." Bradackz said. "Take your damn hand off me. I am nothing like that bumbling moron at the Gold Dragon Inn." Klastipher said. "His name is Phillie, he has no common sense, and the way you are acting right now is showing that you have no common sense. Talon Barked. "All of you stop right now. Bradackz if you cannot accept what Keith is then go home. If you wish to stay then stop behaving like a child and grow up, like Draco said last night we are no better or worse than anyone else." Lunallia said while walking in. "It is sad that all his brains are in his muscles and not in his head." Kukilo snarled and growled at Bradackz once more before he turned to follow Lunallia Quistalia followed suit, Bradackz was the last to enter the keep when they heard a loud evil laugh.

**K**ristle and I were waiting for Kukilo to come back when I felt a tug on my tunic, I turned to see Bonkie, I asked. "Bonkie why are you here." He answered. "You told Bonkie not to leave so here I is by your side." I looked at him and said. "I did say that did I not. Very well, Kukilo will be bringing the others to us. We shall meet them in the main hall. As we entered the main hall there stood a tall man with flaming red hair and piercing red eyes and laughing loudly he stopped laughing and said. "So daughter you have come to see your loving father how I have missed you. How is your mother, Iskaurix?" Kristle asked. "My father is dead, so who are you?" the man said. "On the contrary I am very much alive, your mother told you I was dead so you would not seek me out and she feared that I would influence you. Iskaurix never really wanted you, and the reason is that you have the blood of a red dragon cursing through your veins." Kristle said. "My mother loves me for who I am and not for what blood I may or may not have running through my veins." The man started to laugh again. I said. "What is so funny? I do not know who you are and furthermore I do not know if you truly are her father, if what you say is true will hurt her." He said. "Boy, who are you to get in the middle of a family affair. I am Charirvignar the strongest of the red dragon clan, and you are just a foolish young boy. I think I

will kill you first then those wretched canines." With tears streaming down her face, she said. "I will not allow you to harm my family." Charirvignar said. "Family? I am your family daughter those… people are nothing. He is nothing. Come my child take my hand and we shall rule over these insects." Charirvignar took a step toward us and extended his hand to Kristle. My wife said. "I would rather die than harm those I love." Clenching his hand into a fist, he spat. "Insolent child do you not know what I am offering you?" Kristle answered. "Yes a life of pain, death, and destruction which I want no part of a life you are offering." He said. "If you will not join me then die my daughter." Then a voice came. "I would not do that if I were you." Charirvignar said. "Who goes there? Who dares speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. Do you not know what I am?" The voice said. "Ugly all day that is what you are, but know this if you should harm even one of them you will have to deal with us." Then Talon and the others along with an unknown female, and everyone were ready for battle. I looked at them and said. "Talon I will handle this." Charirvignar was laughing again and said. "This is too much the boy wishes to die well before his time." I said using my mind. "_Laura I want you to use a cold spell. Bradackz I want you to get her as close as you possibly can to us, and do not worry about me just be sure that he gets the brunt of the blast." _Charirvignar still laughing said. "Look the boy is frozen in fear." I said. "I am not scared for I can change forms you cannot. You are an old dragon on the verge of becoming a great wyrm. If you were to change forms you would kill the only leverage you have against the Tri-Kingdom." Charirvignar said. "Boy, what would you know of dragons? You are just a foolish elven boy." I said. "Age must be taking a toll on you for you cannot tell or sense your kind." Charirvignar start charging at me yelling. "I will kill you with my bare hands boy!" Just as he tackled me, Bradackz grabbed the shoulder of Laura then appeared right behind us, she was hesitating worrying about my safety. I struggled to keep Charirvignar above me, but he managed to get a hand around my throat and he started to choke the life from my body. I could see Laura with outstretched hands, I could see the spell in her eyes, but the fear of my well being had caused her to hesitate. The hesitation was broken when I said. "Laura… Do it now!" Charirvignar turned just in time to see Laura set off her spell. The spell was strong enough to cast Charirvignar off me sending him several feet from me. Though the spell was directed toward Charirvignar it also hit me, and it felt like a mountain had been thrown at me hitting me in the stomach. I struggled to get to my feet and I noticed that Charirvignar was struggling just as much as I was he also was spitting blood. Bonkie ran over to him and started to punch him in the face. I said. "Bonkie he has had enough, he is dying. You may wonder how she knew what kind of spell to use, and the answer is that, us three you, Kristle, and me are dragons. I told her your main weakness." Charirvignar grabbed my leg trying to get leverage to pull himself back to his feet, but fell back to the floor as I stepped back I withdrew my sword from the scabbard and said. "Tonight you sleep in the infernal hells." As I started to deliver the killing blow, Kristle said. "Draco wait. Charirvignar you are not my father Dracolaithin is my father." Kristle took my sword from my hand and said. "No more can you hurt innocent beings your lies and deception and deceit end this day." She brought the sword down piercing his heart then she gave a twist. Charirvignar yelled as the sword pierced his flesh, he reached up with one hand looking with pleading eyes to be granted mercy, as the sword went deeper the look in his eyes changed from pleading to fear. The hand of Charirvignar dropped to the floor as the last of his life left his body.

**K**ristle fell to her knees and said. "It is finally over. I can now live in peace knowing that the evil that had once been a part of me is gone. I know in my heart that he was my father but I

know that all his lies and deceit will no longer permeate this world." Talon said. "Kristle and Draco forgive me, but we must be moving on." I said. "Yes we do, but be ready for anything. In fact, I have an idea. Kukilo come here please." As he came to me, I dropped to my hands and knees and said. "I want you to stay with them please." Bonkie asked. "Why do you want him to stay with us Draco?" I answered. "I want you all to follow behind far enough to where you can barely see me." I changed forms to look like Kukilo, I looked at him and said. "Where are they holding Gizby?" he answered. "_There is a man down below in the dungeon, but driders guard him._" I said. "Ease your fear my friend for I trust in you all, I have you to help me if I need you."

**I** made my way down to the dungeons it had a smell of mildew, and stagnate water, there were many doors that were open, but I knew I had to save Gizby and could not stop to look. As I went further, I could see shadows moving about, the closer I came, the shadows became more recognizable. The shadows where of humanoid spiders, as I got to the door I heard voices. "Where is Charirvignar he told us to wait until he returns to interrogate the bastard." One of the driders turned and saw me and said. "Great he sent the dog down here to snoop again." I went in further and I saw a man tied to a chair. I was taken back when I got closer to the man. He looked identical to Bradackz. He looked at me for a few moments when a drider said. "That dog is a damn nuisance leave you wretched beast go." The man in the chair started to laugh. The drider closest to him said while hitting him. "Shut your mouth you imbecile." The man said. "You best treat that dog as if he was your friend." The drider behind me kicked at me and said. "Get out you blasted beast get!" I casted continuous light on a stone in the floor blinding the driders. I changed to my elf form and broke the restraints that held the man in the chair. He got up and started attack of the driders, but I grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway he shouted. "What are you doing this is our chance to dispatch those creatures!" I said. "We have no time for a skirmish there are too many we would surely fail." As we went by a door, I heard a voice "Draco in here". I looked and saw everyone in the room, so I went in pulling the man with me and I said. "Close the door." Bradackz stood up and said. "Baidminte" The man said. "Bradackz?" Bonkie flew up to the man and asked. "Why you look like Bradackz?" Bradackz answered. "Bonkie he is my brother." Bonkie said. "I have brothers too but not one of them looks like me." The man said. "I am his twin brother little one. Sir how is it that you can be that dog then become an elf?" Bradackz answered. "Baidminte he is no elf." Baidminte said. "I have gathered that. Thus no elf could break those restraints that I was bound with so easily" I said. "Be quite they are coming." I could hear to scurrying of the arachnid coming to the room where we were hiding and suddenly they stopped right at the door. The door started to open when there was a bright flash the door shattered severely wounding one drider another one behind it climbed of the wounded companion when Baidminte punched the drider so hard that it fell to the ground then he kicked it in the head with so much force that the head was ripped from the body. I yelled. "We have must get to the main hall, this is too small of an area to fight!" Bradackz said. "Everyone hold hands." Baidminte said. "Look at yourself. You have grown even more pathetic." I barked. "Do not even start. We have not the time to complain or argue we must go now." Everyone but Baidminte and Bonkie were holding hands, I said. "Where is Bonkie?" Laura answered. "He said he had to do something." I said. "Great of all the… So be it all of you get to the main hall, I will get Bonkie. Bradackz take care of them, live strong and free my friend." He shook his head and reached out his hand. While shaking his hand he said. "Fight hard and die well my brother." I turned to go when Kristle started to run to me, but as she passed Bradackz. While saying my name she and everyone else disappeared. I went to the door and I

heard yelling. I ran back down the hallway. When I got to a room there were two dead driders on the floor inside the room were four driders swinging their swords wildly at what appeared to be nothing and one said. "Show yourself you little imp." Then I heard laughing next to me, and then something touched me. I grabbed the area of space that I was touched and picked up the little pixie and said. "Bonkie let us go." The driders stopped and looked at me and started to come at me. Holding on to Bonkie I turned and ran.

"**D**raco!" Kristle yelled. While appearing in the main hall she turned to Bradackz, grabbed his throat, and said. "How could you just leave him?" Baidminte stepped forward and said. "Woman, you will release my brother or else." While gasping for air Bradackz said. "Stand down… Baidminte stand down, she is in her own right." Kristle said. "Do not make me repeat myself." Still gasping air Baidminte started toward Kristle when Talon and the others stepped in front of him. Talon turned to Kristle and said. "Kristle please release him so he can speak." She had released Bradackz he started coughing. While trying to recover his breath he said. "Draco would rather die himself then having to bare the pain of your death." Talon said. "He is right Draco would rather give his life then to see any of ours to end." Kristle said. "I would rather die with Draco then to live without him, I am going back to help him." Baidminte said. "You cannot go, he made a choice, a choice to die like a true warrior" Barent agreed with Baidminte, Lunallia said. "Typical men it is always about their muscles." Baidminte said. "What you…" Bradackz covered his mouth and said. "You do not wish to finish that statement." Baidminte pulled his hand away and said. "Do not ever do that again. Talon said. "Will the both of you stop. Baidminte with that attitude you will surely be killing yourself or worse one of us. We have lost enough family members, and we do not need to add another. In the meantime if I know Draco he will be coming from that door there."

**W**hile everyone was talking, Kukilo and Quistalia grabbed a rope and positioned it in front of the door. Then Kukilo went to Keith and got his attention. After a few brief seconds, Keith went to Klastipher and told him of the plan that Kukilo came up with. Barent said. "In the name of Daglothim, what are you doing lads?" Klastipher answered. "When Draco comes out and is clear of this rope Keith and I will pull the rope tight causing the pursuers to trip over each other giving us the advantage." Barent said. "I see, it sounds like a good plane." Lunallia said. "Finally someone is actually using the brain and not brawn."

I could hear the driders yelling from behind me as I ran down the hallway. I pushed myself even harder to put a good distance between them and myself. When I saw the light of the main hall, I could hear the howl of Kukilo so I tucked Bonkie in closer to my chest, even though my legs were burning with exhaustion I ran harder and jumped into the air toward my friends.

**K**ukilo howled and Keith said. "Draco is coming." As I burst through the door, Kristle yelled. "Draco!" just then Keith and Klastipher pulled the rope. As one drider came through the door it tipped over the rope the one behind it stumbled over the first. Barent swung his axe cutting off one of the driders legs that tripped over the rope. When I was trying to roll out of the way, the stumbling drider swung and sliced open my back. Kristle began to charge at the drider, it looked up and saw that she was charging. The drider raised his sword a little just as Kristle was close to him. Kristle did not see him adjust his sword, and she ran upon the blade of the drider. Kristle fell back holding her stomach, blood started to cover her hands. Then Klastipher yelled.

"Kristle!" and he ran at the drider parrying the sword of the drider and with one fluid motion sliced the stomach and bock of the drider. The drider fell to the ground unable to move.

**W**hile the others were fighting the other driders, I slowly crawled to Kristle who was still holding her stomach. When I got within reaching distance, I grabbed her blood-covered hand. She looked at me and weakly said. "I love you Draco I always have." She looked up and started to shake then she screamed then sharply stopped. Her eyes slowly closed and she stopped breathing. Though pain was streaking down my back, I got up to my feet. I looked at the drider that was on the ground, and saw it was still breathing. I then picked the drider up and said. "Where is he?" The drider said. "Go on kill me. I will never tell you anything." I looked down and shook my head and then squeezed the neck of the drider and yelled. Then I threw the body off to the left. When I turned back to Kristle, I heard a voice. "Quar'valsharess lil uss vel'uss elghinn plynn xal dro tlu wund usstan abbil Quar'valsharess. Goddess Elilstree the one who death seized may life be within this trusted friend, oh goddess Elilstree may she live once more. I heard Kristle take a breath. I looked at the person kneeling beside Kristle and asked. "Mayslyn why have you come?" she answered. "I had a feeling that I should come, I had a debt to repay now I have done so. Fare well my friend." As Mayslyn rose to her feet, I asked. "What debt do you speak of?" she answered. "A life debt. You had saved the life of my father and now I have saved her life. I have repaid and now we are no longer indebted to each other." I said. "Thank you. Talon Coranthalas come with me, the rest of you stay here we shall return quickly." As we ascended the stairs, a familiarity came to me and I said. "There is a room at the end of the hallway. Gizby could be held there, if not there, he may be in the northern tower." Baidminte watched us go up the stairs and said. "That is a sign of a true warrior, still wounded he presses on to battle. Bradackz said. "It is that attitude that may have caused your capture." I turned around at the top of the stairs and said. "Would the two of you not fight. I have enough to deal with, and I cannot keep turning around to stop you both and deal with what is ahead. Baidminte if you wish to continue your unceasing fighting then go home. Bradackz I would like you to tend to Kristle until my return." I turned and started down the hallway.

**B**aidminte snidely said. "Who does he think he is? I am a warrior not a baby watcher." Bradackz scornfully said. "Brother shut your mouth. If it was not for him you would be dead right now, so for all I am concerned you owe him a life debt as am I. You are my brother, therefore I am indebted to him for saving your life." Baidminte said. "I do not owe anyone anything I would have freed myself, so spare me you self-righteousness." Kristle got up, walked over to Baidminte, and slapped him hard enough to send him reeling back three steps. Angrily Baidminte said. "Woman how dare you strike me. Do you not see a superior when one is in your presence? Kristle answered with a weak voice. "Shut your pompous arrogant mouth. Draco wanted you to stay so that he has us to fall back on should he need it. However if so choose to keep your blind and self serving attitude I shall kill you right where you stand so I make myself clear." Just then, Baidminte froze in fear. A feeling he had never felt in his whole life. He turned around, looked down, and spoke. "Brother I now see why it is that you travel with them. They are far more powerful than you or I. I cannot believe it me a proud warrior have been reduced to a simple solider, and to see the two of you in the state you are in still able to rise up to a challenge that is set before you, without fear of death nor fear of failure is an inspiration."

**T**he fear of the death of Kristle weighed heavily on my mind. Fighting the urge to return to her side made it even more difficult to continue. Trudging down the hallway all the while feeling regret of leaving her. Just then, I caught the scent of blood. I quickened my pace following the scent to a closed door. I tried to open it but it would not move. I backed up and kicked the door so hard that it shattered. The room was barren with the exception from a bloodstained chair in the middle of the room. The room had no scent of Gizby, so I spun on my heels and ran back to the main hall. When I got back to the main hall, I said. "Gizby is not there." Bradackz said. "He must be somewhere else in the keep." I said. "Do not think so. I do not think he was ever here there is no scent of him. Connor, Keith, and Coranthalas search the main hall. There must be a courtyard find a way to get there. I wish to remove any and all foes that do not belong here."

**A** three found doors, one lead into the kitchen and the other two to the dining hall. Connor yelled. "Draco come quickly!" I ran to him, he was standing next to a door that was open. When I looked in, I saw a sink, a small pot, and a small bed with an unconscious male chained to it. In the corner of the room was a suit of black armor. Kristine went to the man, but when she bent down to heal him, he grabbed her throat as if he was poke by something sharp or hot. Holding her throat, he sat up and said without looking at her. "Let me free you bitch." Coranthalas barked. "Let her go or taste my blade." He looked up and saw everyone in the room, as he released Kristine he said. "My apologizes, I thought you where that woman Cindelina." Rubbing her throat Kristine asked. "What is your name?" He answered. "Alic Blacksteel. Can someone please be kind and release me from these bonds." I said. "Bonkie release him." Kukilo started to growl as Bonkie released the man. I said. "Wait. Why are you here? He would not growl if there was nothing to fear from you." He answered. "Cindelina and Dethguard brought me here to come up with a plan to kill a Talonguard. Then Dethguard thought that I seducing his woman so he knocked me unconscious and locked me in here. I have been here since, the driders and a man brought me food and drink." Talon stepped forward and said. "I am the one to whom you were planning to kill. Alic said. "Well seeing that you are standing before me, it is safe to say you either missed them of you kill them, but please I beg of you release me from my bonds." Talon said. "Bonkie go ahead and release him." I grabbed the arm of my friend and said. "Talon are you sure about this? He was seeking to kill you." He answered while looking at me. "No man deserves to be chained up like an animal. I mean no disrespect Keith, but no matter what his intentions may have been, he may now want to seek retribution from those whom placed him here. However he may seek it in means of helping us find Gizby.


	5. notes

will post more when he sends me more his computer is down please review


End file.
